Elizabeth's Redemption
by IzzyBella21
Summary: Elizabeth's been sneaking around syping on Zander. What she finds out will shock many and show her the way of love. Jason. Sax, Liason, Sexis, & Zarly.
1. Part 1

A/N: Hi all. I haven't been liking the way Elizabeth handle the whole Zander thing so I rewrote a little history and made something of my own. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. For all those who are reading Elizabeth's Miles I'll have two new chapters out by the end of the week.  
  
Isa  
  
Part 1  
  
She hadn't moved in 2 hours, well at least she thinks it's been about 2 hours. She can't really remember when she had sat down, all she knew was that her legs were asleep and her butt was sore. She guess that's what you get when you sit on the docks for long periods of time, but she didn't know where else she could go. Her studio was out of the questions too many bad memories over riding the good ones. Bobbie's was out because she given up her room when Zander had asked her to get out of town with him. She cursed herself again for listening to him, she should've known when he threw it in Jason face that they had spelt together that he was just using her; but still she forgave. But what she found out just days ago she couldn't forgive nor would she ever want to. Zander betrayed her and now she knew how Jason felt ever time she pick Lucky over him or when she choose Zander over him. She didn't think Jason would ever forgive her for sleeping with Zander, not that he should she had made a stupid mistake and it cost her Jason all over again. So here she sat with nowhere to go. It's your own fault she told herself. She could've walked away sooner but she thought that she could help Sonny and Jason nail Zander.  
  
After she found out that he contaminated Sonny and Jason warehouse she had decided that she would let Zander think that she wanted to be with him. That if he thought that she had chosen him over Jason that he would get sloppy and slip something that could help Jason and Sonny, but it seem that he was covering his tracks better than she thought. He hadn't slip anything and she knew as soon as Sonny found out that it was Zander that contaminated his and Jason's warehouse that he would order Jason to kill him. So she went to see Jason to hopefully get him to leave Zander alone and not hurt him. She had thought that if she had more time that eventually he would slip and give her something that would lead Jason and Sonny to the bad guys but when she went to Jason she had just ended up losing whatever was left of their so-called friendship. She had kicked herself all the way back to her studio. When she gotten their Zander was waiting for her. She knew then that something was off but she didn't know what. Zander seemed more friendly and he kept asking her if she was okay. "Of course she was ok." She had told him but in truth she was the farested from okay that she had been since her rape. But she just smiled and said that she was fine.  
  
He had asked he to dinner that night and she'd accepted hoping that she could get him talking about his job with Roy. She knew from Zander and now Jason that he was working for Roy and from what Jason had said Roy was his and Sonny's enemy. So she'd had gotten ready for dinner but right before they left for Kelly's Zander got a phone call he looked very happy when he got off. He told her that there was a change for plans and that they were now going to the Port Charles grill. She had started to argue with him but stop short when she saw the look in his eyes; no she was going to be going to the grill whether or not she wanted to.  
  
When they walked in she saw the reason he wanted to go there. She knew exactly what the phone call was about. There in the back corner sat Sonny, Carly, and Jason. When she saw them she had asked to go somewhere else but Zander had said that it was fine and not to worry. God, as she thinks back now she could she see how much he was loving the fact that he was hurting Jason by bring her there. So she put on one of her famous fake smiles and followed Zander to their table. When she got there Jason had looked over at her and she saw the flash of pain and anger in his eyes and then nothing, absolutely nothing. She had to stop herself from flinching. Sonny must have saw what she had because he looked up at her and offered her a small sad smile that said your making the wrong decision. She sighed and sat down after returning the smile to Sonny.  
  
She sat there with Zander through dinner having to feel Jason's eyes on her the whole time and it only made things worse she couldn't concentrate on the problem at hand which was trying to get Zander to give up something, to slip up somewhere. But to her dismay he didn't. He kept the conversation on her and every time she'd try and change the subject to his job he would say that everything was fine and she didn't need to know certain things that he had to do for Roy. Then he would immediately change the subject back to her. Right before dessert he got another call and had to leave the table. Right after he left she felt someone behind her. When she looked over her shoulder expecting to see Jason when she came face to face with Sonny. She had tried to smile at him but couldn't. To her surprise he sat down in Zander's chair. She turned to face and say that Zander would be back at anytime but before she could get one word out Sonny cut her off. He had asked he what she was doing with Zander and asked her if she knew he was working for Roy. She simply smiled and nodded not able to find the words that she was looking for.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason leading Carly out of the grill and followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight. When she turned back to Sonny he looked sad. He asked her how much Jason had told her about what he had to go through to find her when she was kidnapped. Nothing was her reply. He had smiled and shook his head and then proceeded to tell her about Taggert and the Quartermaine's and how they blackmailed Jason when he went to them for information to help find her. How Jason had tore the town apart looking for her. That Jason had just refused to take care of Zander for him. Then he asked what she was doing with Jason's enemy. If she knew what this doing to him. If she cared. She had told him she did care and not all things appear to be what they seem. He was about to ask her what she meant when Zander showed up again. Sonny had quickly excused himself and told her in parting that if she ever need anything that to call him. That no matter what he was still her friend. She almost sobbed out loud but bite the inside of her check to stop herself, thanked him, and said she was fine, no worries. Then he was gone.  
  
Zander had played 20 questions all the way back to her studio asking her what Sonny had said before he got back to the table. She had managed to convince him that he there seeing if she was ok and told him that she was fine. Zander had seemed to accept her answer and started kissing her. It took everything she had to vomit when his lips touched hers. Thankfully it didn't last long. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted them. He took the call and said he had to go Roy needed to see him. She thought that this was her chance so she waited until he was in the stairwell and followed him.  
  
She had almost lost him twice but had managed to keep up barely. She didn't even know where she was. She had followed him to this abandoned building off Cortland Street. When he went inside she took the opportunity to dig through her purse to find a pen and write the address down to building. She thought that she could give it to Sonny to check out. After another five minutes had past and still Zander hadn't came out she walked over to the side of the building into the shadows so no one would see her and tried to look through the window just above her head. She realized that she had to find a box to stand on to see in. When she had found a crate to stand on she peered in she saw Zander with Roy and two other men she had never seen before and could guess were the men Roy was working for. She saw Zander putting a black box into his backpack he bought with him, shook Roy's hand, and walked out.  
  
She then followed him to Sonny and Jason warehouse, but this time she didn't wait outside she followed him in and kept to the shadows. She followed Zander upstairs to Sonny's office were he pulled out the black box placing it under Sonny's desk and then proceeded to leave, but when he got to the door he stopped and open his backpack and pull out Jason leather jacket. She had gasped at the sight of Zander with Jason jacket tipping off Zander that someone was there. He quickly looked around calling out if someone was there. Elizabeth had backed up into a corner out of Zander's line of sight. He left the jacket next to the door and left.  
  
Elizabeth stood there pressed against the door staring at Jason jacket that Zander must have stolen. She closed her eyes and prayed that it was all a dream, that she would open her eyes and find herself back in the hospital holding the postcard Jason had given her. But when she did the only thing she saw was Jason jacket mocking her, screaming at her that she made the wrong choice again. Tears filled her eyes and she roughly wiped them way. She didn't deserve cry. She didn't deserve Jason, but she wanted him all the same. She took a deep breath and walked out of the warehouse. She looked around for Zander but couldn't find him. She headed back to her studio knowing she'd lost him.  
  
She got back to the studio and was turning down the hallway when she heard Jason's voice and then she heard Zander. She moved down the hall closer to them to hear what they were saying and was shocked to hear Jason telling Zander to take her and get on the plane out of Port Charles that Zander was in danger and so was Elizabeth because she choose to associate with him. Jason handed Zander plane tickets and told him if he didn't go Sonny would find someone else to take care of him. Zander had agreed and took the tickets.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing; Jason wanted her to be with Zander? She was hurt, angry, and she cursed herself she had no right to be. But it didn't seem to matter before she knew what she was doing she was standing in front of Zander demanding to know why Jason was there. She told him to take back his plane tickets that she didn't want anything from him. He just stared at her with the cold stone face he uses with people like Taggert or Edward but never her, never her. But there he was looking just like that. She had to steal herself or she would've broken down and cried right there but she had managed to keep a neutral face. Jason just looked right through and walked away.  
  
She heard Zander snicker behind him, and right then she snapped and whirled around wanting to know what was so funny. He just stared at her and told her to pack that their plane took off in two hours. She opened her month to say something anything but nothing came and she closed her month and tried again and still she couldn't find the words to argue with him. So she gave up and started packing. When Zander saw that she wasn't going to refuse to do what he asked he told her he had to make a phone call and step outside into the hallway, accidentally leaving to the door ajar just enough for her to hear who he was talking to. And whom he was talking to was as surprising as Sarah showing up in Port Charles after three and half years to tell her she was adopted and then before leaving sleeping with her ex- boyfriend. So there she stood ear pressed to the door jam listening to Zander arranging to meet Carly at the airport before they left. She wasn't surprised to hear Zander talking to Carly about how everything was going as to plan and asking her how things were going on her side. Someone must have walked in on Carly because she had hung up on Zander. Elizabeth bolted across the room when she saw Zander starting to turn around to come back inside. When he walked back she was zipping up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Seeing she was ready to go Zander asked if she wanted to call anyone before they left. Immediately Jason face flashed through her mind but she just shook her head and grabbed Zander's hand pulling him out of her studio.  
  
Before she knew it she was sitting in the airport waiting for her planed to begin to board. Zander had gone to buy some magazines for the plane ride she didn't even know where she was going but she knew that she had to have passport. She checked her watch again and noticed Zander had been gone almost twenty minutes remembering that he was meeting Carly she got up and started looking for him hoping she hadn't missed anything she could use against him. She had decided that since Jason didn't want anything to do with her that when she got to where she was going she'd call Sonny to tell him what Zander was doing. Why are you even going with him flesh through her head? She just pushed it back she couldn't think about that now. She knew that no matter how much Zander hated Sonny and Jason that he wouldn't hurt that he might have thrown it in Jason face that they slept together but he cared about her. That's when she saw it Zander kissing Carly against the airport wall. She gasped and hid behind a large plant right next to them.  
  
When they broke apart Carly asked how things were going with goody-muffin face, Zander just laughed and told her better than either one of them could ever hoped. Said that she was so easy to scare that locking her in the stairwell was a genius and he wished he thought of it. Carly just laughed and said that it was one of her better ideas but not as good as turning her against Jason. Zander then asked if she had gotten back into Sonny's good graces yet. She replied that she made him think that she wanted nothing to do with him. That he then took he to Port Rico and "convinced" her to take him back. And that she was now in the perfect position to get all sorts of info on Sonny. She then had told him that Alexis was pregnant with Sonny's baby and that she would be a perfect way to get to Sonny was to take Alexis out. Zander smile had immediately vanished and he grabbed Carly by the upper arms and told her that if anything happened to Alexis that he would hold her responsible. Elizabeth for the first time in life saw Carly look truly scared. Then she was yelling at him telling him to watch his step that Alcazar wouldn't like that fact that he was so protective over a pawn in their game and Alexis wasn't worth it any ways. Then she added the fact that he was supposed to already take care of Elizabeth. He said as soon as they were gone he was going to do it that he couldn't very well kill her while they were still in Port Charles. Carly seemed to agree because she then asked if he had heard what the next move was. He told her he didn't know that after the warehouse was taken care of and made to look like Jason started it that Alcazar would be in contact.  
  
They then kissed good-bye and Carly departed and Zander headed in the direction of the gift shop. Elizabeth stayed there sitting on the ground trying to process all that she just heard; what she just saw. There was no way Sonny let alone Jason would believe her. And to top it off Zander was going to betray her that he just didn't want he wanted her dead. AND he was working with Carly. Elizabeth knew she needed to get up and go back to the chairs where Zander left her but she was having trouble getting up. Finally making her legs work she pulled herself up and started to make her way back to the waiting area, but just then Zander came out of the gift shop and spotted her. He called out to her and she stopped and turned flashing him a fake smile. He asked what she was doing and she told him that she wanted to see what was taking so long then asked where they were going and when he told her her legs gave out from underneath her and Zander had to catch her before she hit the floor. Italy. They were going to Italy. 'Not without Jason' her head screamed over and over again. Finally when she had enough strength to stand on her own she said she had to use the bathroom. Zander helped her to the restroom and said he would wait for her at the gate.  
  
Elizabeth knew this was her chance so she stepped inside waited five minutes and walked out. She saw Zander sitting in the chair she had been in before she had gotten up. She turned down the opposite hallway that led outside. She turned and saw Zander was looking around for her and she knew she had to hurry so she started running. Turned down another hallway when she stopped dead in her tracks there was a t.v above the departing monitors and the news was on and she found herself watching Jason and Sonny's warehouse burn to the ground again expect this time on t.v. She walked close to the so she could hear what the news was saying. She couldn't believe there was an explosion that started a fire in the warehouse and that Kristina Cassidine had been trapped and killed in the fire, that Jason had gotten arrested for starting the fire. She then saw Alexis in the background crying, holding on to what looked like Ned. Elizabeth found herself crying. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zander looking for her again. So she ran as fast as she could. When she was outside the airport she flagged down a taxi and had him take her back to her studio. She got all the way to the front door when she stopped, turned, and fled.  
  
So now here she sits on the docks with nowhere to go and no one to help her, looking across at the remains of the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse. She shivered and looked down at herself to see that she was soaked and that's when she realized it was raining, pouring down on her. She didn't know how long it had been raining for but she was cold and she knew that she had to get in doors soon and it had to be someplace safe. She now knew that she had enemies out there that were planning her death and would carry it out without a second thought. Jason was right again, Zander was dangerous more so than Jason realize and then was Carly who was involved she didn't know how deep Carly was in but she did know that Carly knew about the warehouse and Elizabeth soon to be death. Then it hit her Alexis. She would go to Alexis. She didn't know if she would help but maybe if she told her everything that she knew she would consider it.  
  
So there she stood outside Alexis's new apartment. She was soaked to the bone, freezing cold, and didn't care at all. She knocked and waited. She heard Alexis yell that she would be right there she could tell that she was crying and she cursed herself again that night for what she was about to do. If only she had made different choices but she couldn't change anything all she could do was try and fix it. And then the door opened and there stood Alexis in sweats, hair in a ponytail looking very tried.  
  
"Alexis I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help."  
  
Alexis looked at her like she was crazy. "Get in here girl. Do what to die of cold? Look at you your soaked."  
  
Alexis ushered Elizabeth in and sat her down on the couch. "I'm going to get you some towels to dry off with."  
  
Alexis came back with two towels and a mug of coffee. "Here drink this it will help."  
  
Elizabeth gratefully took the mug and drank. She set the cup back on the table and started drying off. "Alexis I I just wanted to say how sorry I'm for you for your lose." Alexis nodded not being able to speak.  
  
"You said you needed my help. What's wrong Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to blink them away but ended up having them spill over down her cheeks to her chin. "Elizabeth, what's going on?" Alexis asked again getting scared at the reaction Elizabeth was having.  
  
Elizabeth looked up and wiped her face with one of the towels Alexis had given her. "What I'm about to tell you is very important and true. You're probably not going to believe but you have to because so many lives depend on it. Including your baby's."  
  
Alexis's eyes widen at the last part about her baby; she was all ears now. "I'm listening Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth smiled a sad smile and began to tell everything that had happened in the last two weeks everything from her kidnapping to the airport leaving nothing out. By the time she was done Alexis was crying.  
  
"I can't believe it." Alexis started but Elizabeth cut her off.  
  
"You have to Alexis, you're my only hope."  
  
"Ssssh Elizabeth I do believe I just-it's so much Zander, Carly, the warehouse. Oh god Jason in jail for my sister's death, we have to go I have to go. I need to get him out and get in touch with Sonny warn him against Carly."  
  
"Do you really think he believe us?"  
  
"I don't know but we'll find out. Do you want to come with to the police station?" Alexis asked kinda of hoping she say yes.  
  
"Well I guess since I'm the one with the information on Zander. But he wants me dead; what is he sees me?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." Alexis said and really smiled for the first time that day. "I'm a Cassidine honey and we are the wrong people to fuck with. You won't be hurt as long as I'm there.  
  
Alexis and Elizabeth walked into the police station to find Sonny arguing with Taggert about getting Jason out of jail.  
  
"Give me break Taggert all you have is his leather jacket that was next to the front door; you don't even know how the fire started!" Sonny yelled at Taggert.  
  
"Oh please Corinthos I know how it goes. You couldn't very well have your warehouse closed down while the health department tries and finds something else wrong with your business so you have Morgan troche the place for you. Expect he leaves his jacket in a hurry to get out before the fireworks started."  
  
Taggert and Sonny hadn't notice Alexis and Elizabeth walk in.  
  
"Officer go get Morgan we're transferring him to pentenville to await arraignment."  
  
The officer walks into the interrogation room and gets Jason.  
  
"I don't think so Taggert. Jason's not going anywhere expect home. NOW!" Alexis said announcing her arrival.  
  
"Great. I thought you're the one that wanted us to arrest him." Taggert said turning to face his biggest nightmare. While the officer bought Jason out of the interrogation room.  
  
"Well I was wrong. Jason and Sonny didn't have anything to do with the fire at the warehouse or my sister's death."  
  
Sonny and Jason looked at her like she grew another head.  
  
"Not that I mind you getting Jason off but what's with the big change of heart Alexis?" Sonny asked.  
  
Alexis stepped aside to show them Elizabeth who was standing behind her. Elizabeth heard Jason gasp at the site of her. She didn't know if it was because she was still wearing her wet closes or if it was because she was there period.  
  
"You see I talked to Elizabeth here and she made me she that I was completely wrong." Alexis stated.  
  
"Elizabeth what are you doing here Jason told me you left town?" Sonny asked surprised to see her there.  
  
"I-I didn't end up leaving. I was never going to. I just had make Zander think I was going to." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason but he showed nothing his face was a blank page.  
  
Sonny brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about Elizabeth make Zander think you were going? I don't get it."  
  
"Let's just get Jason out of jail and then I'll tell you what I know." Elizabeth said. Taggert was just about to interrupt but Jason did first. "We're not going anywhere you can say what you have to say right here."  
  
"Jason I don't think that's a good id.." Elizabeth started.  
  
"I don't care what you think is a good idea or not we're not going anywhere." Jason repeated.  
  
Alexis flashed a look at Sonny that said Elizabeth's right not here. "Lets' just get you out of jail first Jason and then we'll deal with Elizabeth." Sonny suggested. Jason shut his mouth and sat down on a desk behind him.  
  
"Ok Taggert do I need to file a harassment suit against you again or are you just going to let it go."  
  
"Fine. But next Davis you want him arrested not come to me." He said walking over to Jason unlocking his handcuff. "And Morgan don't leave town."  
  
"We know the deal Taggert." Alexis informed him.  
  
"Ok let's go back to Alexis's and Elizabeth can tell us what she told Alexis to change her mind about us. Just then Carly came busting through the doors. "Jason, Sonny oh god I heard are you guys ok."  
  
Jason saw as soon as Elizabeth saw Carly she hide behind Alexis again grabbing on to the back of her suit holding on to her so tight that Elizabeth's knuckles were white. "We're fine Carly." Sonny answered.  
  
Jason stood back and watched how Alexis went in autopilot when she saw Carly. He noticed how Alexis wrapped one arm around Elizabeth holding her even closer to her. She looked like a mother loin trying to protect her young. Jason frowned Elizabeth could hold her own with Carly why is she hiding behind Alexis like a scared five-year-old little kid. Sonny must have noticed it too because he looked over at Jason and gave a look that what the hell is that about.  
  
Carly finally noticed Alexis standing there and was about to go off on her, 'Alexis is slut she's trying to get you back Sonny' triad but stopped short when she saw Elizabeth standing behind Alexis. But Elizabeth was supposed to be with Zander. "Well, well if it isn't little Miss goody-muffin face girl; what are you think your doing here shouldn't you be on a plane to Italy?" Carly watched as Sonny and Jason's eyes widen at her comment and knew she fucked up. How was she supposed to know Elizabeth was leaving town and to Italy too no less.  
  
Before Sonny or Jason could comment Alexis had step forward. "If you or any of your associates come near her ever again I will kill you Carly." Sonny whirled around to Alexis and was about to tell her to lay off when he saw something flash through Carly's eyes that he didn't know what it was but he was going to find out so he kept quite.  
  
"You think you're so smart since you have Sonny wrapped around your little finger and Jason as your big protector but you're not Carly. Do you why, because you're sloppy and stupid and you don't know how to play the game to win."  
  
Jason was about to say something but Sonny must have sensed because he shook his head at Jason not to say anything.  
  
"I'm stupid. I'm the one who's stupid. Right. You're stupid Alexis and so is Elizabeth she should've just went with Zander and never came back to PC." Carly spattered right back.  
  
"You're right on one thing Elizabeth would've never came back after Zander was done killing her."  
  
Jason and Sonny looked over at Elizabeth with shocked faces. Elizabeth had managed to release the hold she had on Alexis's suit but Alexis hadn't let go of Elizabeth so she was still pressed up against her.  
  
"Did you really think that she wouldn't find out what Zander was up to? That she has been pretending to be with him for nothing? That she hurt Jason again for nothing? You're more stupid than I thought you were. Elizabeth been following around Zander for weeks watching him, listening to his conversations and she knows Carly she saw at the airport tonight with Zander talking about when the warehouse was going to taken care of. She knows all about you Carly, you and Zander."  
  
Jason couldn't believe it here he thought that she wanted to be with Zander so he stepped aside to let her have what she wanted and he was sending her away with him and he was planing on killing her. Jason could kick himself he knew something was off he just couldn't figure out what it was. He looked over at Sonny to see him looking at Carly with hate, pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"She knows nothing. She obviously making this up Zander would never hurt Elizabeth."  
  
That was it Elizabeth had had enough. She pulled away from Alexis and move to stand in front of like she was the mama loin now.  
  
"Right Carly and I'm just making it up that you told Zander to go to Alcazar to tell him Alexis was the perfect way to get to Sonny. That the fact that she was carrying his child would destroy him if anything happened to her. That Zander didn't almost beat you down for even suggesting it. That he would kill you himself if anything happened to Alexis."  
  
Carly looked about to collapse on the floor by the time Elizabeth was done as well as Alexis and Sonny. Elizabeth turned around to face Alexis. "I'm so sorry Lex I didn't mean for that to come out." Elizabeth apologized.  
  
"It's ok I was going to tell him tonight any ways." Alexis replied.  
  
"Alex-Alexis is that true you're carrying my child?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yes it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon but with you back with Carly and everything else I-I was scared." Alexis said turning to face him.  
  
No one notice Carly sneaking out of the police station until Jason took his eyes off Elizabeth who was looking down at the ground to ask Carly who Alcazar was. "Where did Carly go?" At Jason question Elizabeth's head shot up and over to where Carly was standing.  
  
"Oh god she going to find Zander and-and-and-."  
  
"Ssssh Elizabeth we'll find her don't worry I won't let her hurt you ever." Alexis stated while pulling Elizabeth into a fierce hug. Elizabeth took comfort in Alexis's embrace until she heard Jason's voice.  
  
"I think we need to get out of here and someplace safe. Obviously there are players involved we had no idea about."  
  
"Good idea Jason. Let's head over to Alexis's apartment. Is that ok Alexis?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah fine let's just go. Elizabeth got to get out of these wet closes."  
  
Alexis released the hold on Elizabeth and followed Sonny out leaving Jason and Elizabeth staring at each other in the police station.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Elizabeth." Jason said stepping up to her. "I'm such an idiot. I should've known something was going on. I mean I did know I just couldn't figure it out."  
  
"No Jason this is all my fault I should've never tried to get info on Zander. I lied to-."  
  
Jason covered her lips with his fingertips quieting her apology. "Don't. It's ok Elizabeth. I'm not mad." Jason smiled and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and lead her out of the station to Sonny's waiting limo outside to head back to Alexis's penthouse.  
  
The limo ride back to Alexis's was quite, deadly quite. Sonny sat staring out the window trying to absorb everything he'd just heard. Carly working with Zander and Alcazar. It still boggled his mind. What 'bout Portuo Rico? Was it all a lie? Did she just set him up? It looked to be that way. Even though a part of him was screaming it couldn't be true Carly loves you, but Sonny had seen the way Elizabeth reacted to Carly and heard what she said and for some reason he believed Elizabeth about everything. Which was plaguing him even more. If he had been duped by someone like Carly and couldn't tell whom else could be involved that he had no idea about? He sighed loudly and tried to concentrate on Alexis and the fact that he was going to be a father.  
  
Elizabeth had sat there trying to gauge what everyone was thinking and the only one she had no clue about was Alexis. She knew that Jason was sitting there blaming himself for almost sending Elizabeth off to her death. But the truth of the matter was that she never planned on leaving with Zander; sure she told herself she would but she knew somewhere deep down she wouldn't be able to leave Port Charles, leave Jason. And she knew Sonny was berating himself for letting Carly push herself back into his heart and play him the way she did. She suspected that's what hurt the most is that Sonny was willing to forget everything that Carly had done in the past and start new with her. He was ready to let everything go and for Sonny Elizabeth assumed was not something he did. Ever. She heard him sigh loudly and then he was staring at Alexis. Elizabeth had to bite the inside of her check to stop from giggling. She told herself that this wasn't the time or place for that matter, but it didn't help to see Sonny staring at Alexis like she was going to give birth right there in the limo. Sonny actually looked; well she couldn't think of the right word, maybe amazed or bewildered she didn't know but she knew she'd never seen him look like that before.  
  
Then there was Alexis who had been staring down at her hands the entire ride. Elizabeth thought it looked like Alexis was scared to look up at Sonny, but Alexis Davis scared-of Sonny that she found had to believe. She had seen Alexis take on Sonny herself and tell him to keep his trap shut more times than she could count. Now it looked as though Alexis wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock somewhere and never come out if it meant facing the all powerful godfather of the eastern seaboard, Sonny Corinothos. But that wasn't going to happen, they had problems and a lot of them more than they thought 2 hours ago.  
  
They pulled up to Alexis penthouse and Jason was the first out of the car and motioned for everyone to stay put while he did a perimeter check. Five minutes later Jason came back. "Ok it's safe so let's get moving."  
  
He held out his hand for Elizabeth to take and this time she didn't hesitate at the least just slipped her hand into his and step out of the limo. Next was Sonny who held his hand out for Alexis, but she refused it and stepped out without any help from him. Jason walked over to the divers window and knocked. Max rolled down his limo.  
  
"Max I need you to call Francis and Johnny get them over here now I want Johnny at Alexis's door and Francis in the lobby checking everyone's ID before they get to go upside. Then I need you go by Bobbie's she'll be expecting you. Pick up Michael and bring him back here. Than I need you to call Benny have him start a search. I want Carly and Zander found NOW."  
  
"Got it. No problem. Mr. Morgan what about clothes for Miss. Webber?"  
  
"Right, when you stop to pick up Michael pick some closes up for Elizabeth. Her room is on the second floor third door to your left."  
  
"Ok no problem sir."  
  
"Good call me if anything comes up."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jason then headed back to Elizabeth, Alexis, and Sonny who were standing in front of Alexis's building.  
  
"Ok I having Max call Johnny and Francis over here to guard the doors and elevator and then he'll go to Bobbie's pick up Michael and get some clothes for Elizabeth."  
  
"Good now let's get inside I'm getting a weird feeling standing out here." Sonny replied.  
  
They all headed in Sonny first with Alexis and Elizabeth following and Jason pulling up the rear. When they arrived Alexis's door was ajar Sonny who was first motioned for them to stop. Jason looked over at him and saw the door ajar.  
  
"Alexis, Elizabeth get back behind me." Jason whispered.  
  
Alexis who had seen the door pulled Elizabeth back behind her and backed them both up till Elizabeth was standing between the wall and Alexis's back. "Shouldn't I be the one standing in front you're the one who's pregnant." Elizabeth whispered in Alexis's ear. "SShh." Was her only reply.  
  
Jason and Sonny burst through the door guns draw ready to shoot and were very surprised at what they saw. There sat on Alexis's couch was Kristina.  
  
"Whoa there cowboys don't shoot." Alexis hearing her sister's voice ran through the door and stop dead in her tracks at seeing her sister.  
  
"Hey Alexis. How are doing?" Kristina asked smiling ear to ear, while Alexis slowly started to walked towards her back from the dead sister.  
  
"Alexis are you okay? You don't look so good." Sonny asked worriedly.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm-I'm ok I-I." Then she fainted.  
  
"Whoa there." Sonny said catching Alexis before she hit the floor. He picked her up taking her over and lying her down on the couch. Jason walked outside the penthouse to call Bobbie to tell her to be expecting Max to come by and pick up Michael and some of Elizabeth's clothes.  
  
"The Spencer-Jones residence." Bobbie answered.  
  
"Bobbie it's Jason."  
  
"Jason how are you? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine Bobbie. Listen Bobbie can you pack a bag for Michael and Elizabeth they both going to be staying with Sonny for a couple a days?"  
  
"So I take it something wrong or Sonny would be calling and why is Elizabeth staying with Sonny? I don't think Carly's going to be to happy about that."  
  
"It doesn't matter what Carly wants. Please Bobbie Max is going to be there soon, can you have Michael ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Jason are you and Sonny in danger because if you are maybe you should make Carly stay in town for awhile."  
  
"Carlys leaving town. When?"  
  
"She stop by about a hour ago. Said to take care of Michael that she didn't know how long she'd be gone for, but that she trusts you and Sonny to keep him safe. What's going on Jason?"  
  
"Carly switched sides."  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Bobbie you still there?"  
  
"Yeah I just I just can't believe it. Why would she do something so stupid, so dangerous as to trade side against Sonny!?! God what's wrong with her? Is Michael in danger because of her?"  
  
"I think so and a lot of other people are like Elizabeth and Alexis. Maybe even Skye and Jax. Listen Max will be there soon just have everything ready."  
  
"Okay no problem. Keep Michael safe and Elizabeth."  
  
"Don't worry I WILL. And Thanks Bobbie." 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thanks for all the replies. Glad you're enjoying it. Please R&R.  
  
Isa  
  
Part 2  
  
He had to be there. She didn't know where she would go if he wasn't. He wouldn't go to Italy without Elizabeth? He would try to find her? Right? Carly stood in front of the room on Cortland Street Zander and her had rented to meet when they need to be alone. She just hoped he had come back here to regroup. She raised her hand to knock but before she could the door open.  
  
*~*  
  
Zander knew he had to get out of town. He lost Elizabeth, and he was sure she had overheard something bad for her to just get up and leave. Or she decided that she couldn't leave Jason. Zander wanted to believe the latter but he had a bad feeling that she had been the one following him around the past couple weeks. When he was going to meet Roy and Alcazar he had thought he was being followed but every time he would slow down he couldn't hear anything expect his own footsteps. He had dismissed it at the time to him just being nervous, but when he thought back now he had the feeling of being followed quite a few times.  
  
So he had to leave. Alcazar would soon find out that Elizabeth was gone and probably know she was at Sonny's telling him and Jason whatever information she had discovered. He just hoped Carly could keep her mouth closed long enough for him to get out of town and contact her so they could leave the country together. He didn't know how it happened but he had grow quite fond of Carly over the past six months. At first their relationship was solely based on their hatred for Sonny. Sonny had destroyed his family sending Jason to kill his father, the great Frank Moreno. After Zander had been told of his father's death he left Florida and started making his way north towards Port Charles. When he got there he found Joseph Sorel running his father's territory, and badly at that. The man didn't know how to come through the back door and blow the back of Sonny's head off. He chose to go after people that Jason and Sonny cared about. Like putting the bomb in Elizabeth's studio. All it did was make Jason want to kill him even more. Sorel was quickly turning into a dead man walking. That's when he decided to create the Dead Ted situation. He had to be proud of himself for that one. It had turned out much better than he could ever had hoped, except falling for Jason Morgan's sister.  
  
Emily had been a complication he hadn't been expecting, but one he found most enjoyable. Emily had been a wild cat in the sack for someone how had never been with anyone else. He had actually felt bad when she broke her back and became paralyzed, for about three seconds then his brain started on how he could use it to his advantage. His father had always told him not to get attached to people that you could trust no one except yourself and he had followed that rule all his life. He was even able not to get attached to Emily. What he couldn't stop was getting attached to Alexis. He didn't know why she was so important to him but she was. He guessed it was the way she protected him against everyone including Sonny. She stood up for him. Stood by him. She reminded him of the mother he always wanted but never had as a child. He'd asked his father twice where his mother was if she loved him or not. His father always assured him that if his mother could be there she would, but she couldn't. His father had always gotten a look of disgust when he had talked about his mother so he never really mentioned it again.  
  
He took a look around the room that him and Carly rented to see if he had forgotten anything not seeing anything he turned and opened the door to find a soaking wet Carly.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly hadn't ever been so happy to see anyone in her life. She had date and slept with a lot of men in her time and never fallen in love until she met Sonny. She hadn't even loved Jason. He was just a means to an end. He helped her get away from the Quartermaines. She knew when she showed up on his door that rainy night, seven months pregnant that he would protect her no matter what, because that's the type of man he was. She had truly cared for him, but was never in love with him. She just said she was so she could try and play on his weaknesses. Elizabeth was a complication that Carly hadn't been expecting. The little twit turned out to be more trouble than she was worth. Carly had tried to run her out of town like she did Robin but Elizabeth wasn't having any of it. She was just as stubborn if not more than Carly, but when Jason had left and come back Lucky was back from the dead and Elizabeth was more than willing to play goody-goody girlfriend role for her cousin. So Carly had backed off until Jason came back the second time Elizabeth was once again all over Jason and hurting him by going between him and Lucky so she had given Elizabeth some choice words on more than one occasion. She might have used Jason in the beginning but she did care about him and he helped her when no one else would so she was going to be damn if that little girl was going to hurt him. But instead of her running Elizabeth out of town it was Elizabeth who'd ran Jason out of town.  
  
It had hurt when Jason left but Carly dealt. She just kept reminding herself that she had her family and everything that she wanted all her life, a man that she truly loved the love of her son and mother. She was happy until the day she got the bomb in the penthouse, the day Jason left town. The bomb had scared her more than anything had in her entire life and she did the first thing she thought of.  
  
Okay so it was a mistake to ever think that Sonny would betray his men and turn State's evidence, but she hoped. When Sonny found out when he was arrested that she had set up a deal with the FBI he threw her out of the penthouse and told her to never come back again. He never looked back, unfortunately she did all the time and eventually she started the hate Sonny for destroying her heart she never thought that she would be able to love again. Then she befriended Zander and when she found out that Sonny had paid him to look after her she exploded, she tried to turn against Sonny, and she went looking for his enemies and what she found surprised her. Zander had been working for the bad guys along.  
  
When she confronted him she expected for him to deny it but to her dismay he admitted it almost immediately. Since then they had been working together to bring Sonny down. Then Alcazar showed up in town and Zander had convinced her that if they worked with him that they would do more damage to Sonny. She was hesitant to agree she was afraid of this Alcazar guy turning on them, but when she found out that Jason was a target and that Alcazar wanted to use Elizabeth to get to him she jumped at the chance to see Elizabeth swimming with the fishes.  
  
Now she was in a lot of trouble. She had managed to get close to Sonny and Jason again her plan had been working beautifully. She just moved back in the penthouse with Sonny and Zander had successfully screwed Elizabeth, literally and she staying away from Jason. Alcazar was holding up his end of the deal.  
  
But no Miss goody-goody muffin face had to ruin it in the police station. And now she was the one who was now officially screwed. Sonny and Jason and not to mention Alexis who was a very pissed off Cassadine especially since her sister just died in the warehouse explosion all knew what she had been doing, that she had betrayed Sonny and was trying to bring him down. Plus now Jason knew that she and Zander had planned on killing Elizabeth. There was one thing that she learned about Jason and Elizabeth's relationship was that if you tried to go through Jason using Elizabeth you were going to end up at the bottom of the Port Charles River.  
  
So she went to the only place she could think of. She was just about to knock when the door opened leaving Zander standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Zander thank god you're here."  
  
"Carly what's happened? What's wrong?" He questioned as he pulled her into the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Carly looked around Zander had cleaned everything out. All that was left was the bed, a table, dresser, and one chair.  
  
"They know Zander everything. That little twit has been following you around for weeks and tonight she saw us at the airport."  
  
"I know Carly, what are you going to do?"  
  
"ME!?! What are WE going to do."  
  
"Right that's what I meant. What are we going to do? What happened?" He asked again.  
  
"Well when I heard Jason was arrested for Kristina's murder I went to the station to make with the best friend thing, but when I got there Alexis was there with Elizabeth."  
  
"Alexis was there? How did she look? I feel so bad that it was Kristina who died, when it was supposed to be Felicia."  
  
"Can we get off the subject of poor Alexis and get back to what happened at the station."  
  
"Sorry babe."  
  
"Ok so I walked in and Alexis was there I didn't see Elizabeth at first and when I did I was stupid and opened my month and asked her why she wasn't out of town yet and on her way to Italy."  
  
Zander groaned. "God Carly can you be more stupid. Sonny probably right then that you have been lying to him."  
  
"Well yeah, plus Alexis started going of about if I ever came after Elizabeth again that I would be sorry and then told me that we were stupid to think that Elizabeth would betray Jason. That we were stupid to think that she would continue to hurt Jason and all for nothing. I tried to deny everything she said but they believed her. Then Elizabeth came out of hiding from behind Alexis and told Sonny and Jason that I had suggested that you send out Alcazar after Alexis because she is pregnant with his child and would be the best way hurt Sonny."  
  
"She did what? She told Sonny that Alexis is carrying his child. Oh poor Lexi."  
  
"Poor Lexi. Zander did you hear anything I just said Sonny and Jason know everything? That we're working for Alcazar, that we were planning Elizabeth's death, everything."  
  
"Yes I get it Carly. They know everything and we're as good as dead. We have to get out of town."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Where's Michael?"  
  
Carly looked down at her hands refusing to answer Zander. "Carly I said where's Michael?"  
  
"I left him with my mama. I can't trust Alcazar not to hurt Michael."  
  
"So you left him at your moms? You know Jason and Sonny will go over there and get him?"  
  
"I know. I'm hoping on it. They destroyed your family and Sonny broke my heart, but both Jason and Sonny love Michael and would protect him with their lives."  
  
"Ok if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure. You know Zander we're not just running from Sonny and Jason, but when Alcazar finds out we failed he's going to want our heads on a silver platter."  
  
"Well then lets blow this pop stand baby. I made plane reservations for 2 leaving in 20 minutes." Zander grabbed Carly propelling her towards the door when it flew open and Alcazar came waltzing in.  
  
"Well it looks like your plans have changed. May I suggest a long trip to the desert." Alcazar said as an evil grin spread across his face. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Here's the next part. I finally know were I'm taking this please let me know if I should continue. Enjoy.  
  
Isa  
  
Part 3  
  
Taggert made his way into the station looking for Mac. He found him standing in the corner on his cell phone. He walked over catching to tail end of his call.  
  
"Listen, Maxie try her cell again if she stills doesn't answer I'll send someone out to look for Felicia. Okay I love you too. Bye."  
  
Mac turned around to find a solemn looking Taggert.  
  
"What's up Taggert have we've gotten the forensic report on the body pulled from the warehouse. We need to confirm that it was Kristina Cassadine."  
  
"No sir, but this was taken off the body." Taggert said pulling out a cell phone from his pocket right as it started ringing. Mac's eyes widen at the site of the cell phone. 'No it couldn't be' his head screamed at him. He reached out for the phone to answer it.  
  
"Hel-Hello."  
  
"Mac it's Maxie why are you answering mom's cell phone? Did you find her?"  
  
Mac's eyes immediately filled with tears. "No Max I just found her---her phone I'll call you back Maxie." He hung up without waiting for a reply.  
  
Mac stumbled back into the desk behind him. Taggert reached out to hold him steady.  
  
"Mac I'm so sorry?"  
  
"How could this happen she said she was leaving town with the girls. That she was taking them to Texas to the ranch. Oh god Taggert how do I tell the girls?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can promise you we'll get Corinthos and Morgan for this. We'll make sure they spend the rest of the life behind bars."  
  
Mac angrily wiped the tears that we're steaming down his face away. " No we won't as much as I liked to pin this on them they didn't do this Taggert. It's Roy. I know he's the one that did this, him, Zander Smith, and who ever they're working for. And they will pay!"  
  
Mac looked down at his badge and ripped it off his shirt. He handed it over to Taggert, met his eyes and walked out of the station. He wasn't a cop tonight. This was personal and Roy made it that way and he was going to pay.  
  
*~*  
  
When Alexis opened her eyes she found her sister looking down on her with in concern. Wait her sister. She wasn't dead. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her sister holding for dead life afraid if she let go Kristina would disappear.  
  
"Whoa there Alexis I'm here. I know you thought I was dead but I'm ok."  
  
Alexis pulled back looking at her sister through blurred vision. She blinked and the tears in her eyes slide down her cheeks. Kristina reached out and brushed them away. Alexis grabbed her sister's hand holding it to her face.  
  
"Oh god Kristina I'm so happy your ok. What happened? How did you get out of the building? The guard saw you go in just minutes before the warehouse exploded."  
  
"I went out through the back door just as the building went up. The force from the blast threw and knocked me out. When I came through the police and fire trucks we're leaving so I came back here. In the car on my way here the news said that they thought I was dead. I knew I had to get here I didn't want you thinking I was dead, but when I got here you were gone so I waited."  
  
She looked over at Sonny, Elizabeth, and Jason staring at them looking shocked and relieved.  
  
"Well I don't think I seen this many people glad that I'm alive."  
  
Sonny blinked a couple of time just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. We he was sure Kristina was really there he cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"Well I think we're all glad you ok, but if it wasn't you who was in the warehouse when it went up?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see anyone else in there, but I was inside the warehouse for maybe a minute before I changed my mind and left." Kristina replied.  
  
*~*  
  
Roy was pacing the length of his new penthouse.  
  
"Where is she? Why isn't she answering her damn phone? She supposed to of call when she had gotten out of town." Roy said aloud to an empty penthouse.  
  
"I'll try her house maybe she still packing." He kept talking to himself.  
  
He picked up his phone and started to dial, but before he got done the door to his penthouse went flying open and in walked a very pissed looking commissioner.  
  
"Commissioner what can I do for." Before he could finish Mac had him by the collar and was throwing him against the wall.  
  
"You killed Felicia and I want to know who your working for now." He said through clenched teeth drawing out his 9mm holding it up to Roy's head.  
  
Roy's paled and his eyes widen at the gun that was now being held to his head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Felicia left for Texas."  
  
Mac cocked the gun. "No she didn't. She was in the Corinthos Morgan warehouse when it exploded."  
  
Roy's eyes closed in what Mac thought looked like regret, but he pushed it to the back of his head. He had to think about the girls and the fact their mother was dead. His Felicia was dead.  
  
"Answer me you motherfucker. Who are you working for and you better make it fast before I blow your fucking head off."  
  
"I-I-oh god she's dead. That son of bitch promise. Damn it." Roy said ignoring Mac's questions.  
  
Mac lowered his gun, aimed it at Roy's knee, and fired one shot.  
  
"Shit. Fuck. What the fuck are you doing? You're a cop." Roy screamed falling to the ground.  
  
Mac didn't try to stop him from falling; he just squatted down and held the gun to Roy's head again. "Start talking Roy or the next bullet I put through you will be the last."  
  
"I-his name is Alcazar. He's an arms dealer. He promise he wouldn't hurt Felicia."  
  
"Why is he going after Sonny? Does he want his territory?"  
  
"No this isn't about power or money or territory."  
  
"Then what is it about."  
  
"He wants Sonny to pay. Not just Sonny but Jaxs too. Alcazar made this personal he going after Elizabeth Webber and Syke Quartermaine."  
  
"Why what did Jaxs and Sonny do to him. And why isn't he going after Carly?"  
  
"I don't know I asked him the same thing. Carly would be the best way to get to Sonny but he always said that it wasn't what he wanted her for. And I don't know why he going after Sonny and Jaxs he would never tell me. Jesus would you call an ambulance I'm bleeding all over."  
  
Mac looked down at Roy's knee and lowered his gun. "Where can I find Alcazar Roy?"  
  
"He has a yacht. It's docked at Pier 28. Now will you call a damn ambulance?"  
  
Mac stood and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned around and fired two shots into Roy's chest. Roy slumped to the ground gasping for breaths that were going to be his last. "You-You're a a a co-cop."  
  
Mac leaned down and whispered into Roy's ear. "Not today you son of a bitch." Then stood, turn, and walked out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Skye was still waiting for Jax to return when she heard a noise from outside. She got up and walked out onto the porch of the Lake house. "Who's there?" Nothing but silence followed. Then she heard footsteps to the left. She turned but no one was there.  
  
"I said whose there damn it. If you don't answer I gonna call the cops." Still nothing so she turned to go back inside when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight but a cloth was put over her mouth and then there was just darkness.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason pulled Elizabeth away from Sonny and Alexis who were filling Kristina in on what happened at the police station and led her to Alexis's bedroom.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm so sorry. I should've never tried to send you out of the country. I just thought you wanted to be with Zander and you were in danger anyway so I just thought I kill two birds with one stone. I should have.." The rest of the speech that he had been practicing since they got into the limo was cut off by Elizabeth's fingers covering his mouth.  
  
"It's ok Jason I know you were only doing what you thought was right, what I wanted. I didn't give you reason to think other wise. I'm sorry that I hurt you by pretending to be with Zander. For sleeping with him. I'm just so sorry." Silent tears were steaming down her face as she spoke. Jason reached out brushed them away cupping her face in his hands and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her lips tasting the saltiness of the remnants of her tears.  
  
Elizabeth whimpered against Jason mouth tilting her head running her tongue along Jason's lower lip asking him to deepen the kiss. He obliged opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into her mouth stroking it earning a moan from Elizabeth, which he swallowed. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist pulling her flush against him letting her feel just what she was doing to him.  
  
Someone clearing their throat awaken them out of their little world they create standing in Alexis's bedroom. Jason pulled away and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder at Sonny who was standing there with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry to uh interrupt but me and Alexis just finished filling in Kristina on what happened at the police station, but I still have some questions for you Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth turned and faced Sonny. "No problem lets go into the living room and talk there so I don't have to repeat myself."  
  
Sonny nodded and walked out of the room. Elizabeth grabbed Jason's and entwined the fingers pulling him out the room into the living room where Alexis and Kristina were sitting on the couch. She spotted Sonny standing against the fireplace drinking a scotch. She moved around the end table still clutching Jason's hand and sat down on the couch forcing Jason to sit next to her.  
  
"Okay shoot Sonny."  
  
"Okay how long have you been following Zander around?"  
  
"Two weeks. Since I found out about the warehouse contamination. He had been having regular meetings with Roy on the docks."  
  
"Did they meet anywhere else?"  
  
"No. Well just tonight they meet at an empty warehouse off Cortland Street. But they weren't alone. There were two other guys there with them. One just looked like a bodyguard but the other one was dressed like you. Nice suit, shoes, his whole attitude screamed boss man. I think he was the man Zander and Carly were referring to at the airport. What's his name?"  
  
"Alcazar." Came the voice of the commissioner who was standing in the doorway of Alexis's apartment.  
  
Everyone's eyes were glued to Mac. They'd never seen him look the way he was now. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled and there was blood spattered across his shirt. Mac stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him.  
  
"His name is Alcazar. He's an international arms dealer. And he killed Felicia."  
  
*~*  
  
"What do you want Alcazar?" Carly asked while grabbing a hold to Zander's hand backing them both up until she hit the end of the dresser.  
  
Alcazar advanced on them. Stepping right up to Zander's face. "I want to know how you fuck this up so bad. All you had to do was get rid of the Webber girl." He said to Zander. "All you had to do was get back into the good graces with the slim, Sonny, so you would be in a position to hurt him when the time came." He directed at Carly.  
  
"You know how important each of your jobs were and you both failed."  
  
"It wasn't our fault Elizabeth.."  
  
"Silence!!" Alcazar yelled cutting Carly off from making her excuses.  
  
"You" He pointed to Carly. "Walked into that police station and blew your mouth off confirming everything that little bitch said."  
  
"And you. Let yourself get followed by her so she's has enough on me that it could ruin everything." Alcazar took a deep breath. "Now what am I going to do with the two of you?''  
  
"Please don't kill us." Carly pleaded.  
  
"Now why would I do that? Killing you would be much to good for both of you. Now let me think." He said pacing the room tapping his finger against his chin. He stopped, turned and faced them again. "I've got it I'll tie you both up and you can watch as I torture and kill, oh what's your sons name again? Oh yes Michael."  
  
Carly lunged at him but Zander held her back. "Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything. Anything just don't hurt him." She pleaded with him while angry tears steamed down her face.  
  
"Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse? "  
  
"What do you want Alcazar?" Zander was getting inpatient. He didn't have anything to lose and was sick of the mind games.  
  
"Shut your trap you little piece of shit or you'll be begging me to kill you."  
  
He turned towards the door. "Roy is dead. I need something to lure out Corinthos."  
  
"You killed Roy?" Zander asked.  
  
Alcazar whipped around. "Of course not I wasn't done with him, but the commissioner got a little trigger happy."  
  
"Mac wouldn't kill someone in cold blood." Carly just didn't believe it.  
  
"Well he was quite mad when he found out that it was Felicia that died in the warehouse explosion. He was very upset."  
  
"Kristina still alive? Thank god." Zander said relief pouring out of him.  
  
Alcazar eyed him very carefully. "Why do you care if she lives or dies."  
  
"Because of Alexis." Carly answered.  
  
Alcazar brows lifted at Zander. "Well Mr. Smith looks like you been keeping your weakness a secret."  
  
Zander turned and glared at Carly who only smirked in return. She turned her gaze to Alcazar. "He very attached to Alexis. I told him to tell you she was the perfect way to get to Sonny since she carry his baby."  
  
"Carly SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ms. Davis is carry Sonny's baby? This IS quite the development. Well Mr. Smith it looks like I'm going to be able to lure Sonny out and punish you for failing me and all I have to do is get rid of your mother." 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Ok, so I need to warn you, all this chapter gets very dark and is one of the main reason this story is rated R. It's get graphic in some parts. And very hard to write because I love this character. But that's why it's rated R. Hope you R&R.  
  
On a side note: I didn't know if I wanted to write instead of just alluding to it, and I didn't know if I could even write it, but I decided the emotions that would come from the other characters after seeing what has happened would affect them more. So without further ado.  
  
Isa  
  
Part 4  
  
*`*  
  
It was dark and she could feel the moisture in the air, the room swaying back and forth. Moisture in the air, swaying of the room that meant she was on a boat. Being a Chandler, a mob mans wife or ex-wife, gave a person many advantages she'd been on boats a lot, taken many cruises, and sail quite a bit. She knew that she wasn't just on a boat but probably a yacht. There was the smell of gasoline emendating from the room, which meant she was down next to the engine room somewhere. She struggled against the ropes that tied her to the chair by her wrist, she wince when they sliced into one of her them. She felt the blood run down her palm to her ring and middle finger before falling to the ground. She knew that whoever had taken her didn't want to kill her or she'd already be dead. So she'd just have to bide her time. She struggled against the ropes some more ignoring the fact that she was slicing her wrist, ignoring the pain that was slowly creeping up from her wrist to her arm.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" She called into an empty room.  
  
She took a look around to get familiar with her surroundings but all see could see was darkness. She didn't sense anyone else in the room with her so she relaxed against the chair. Just then someone opened the door and light pooled in blinding her. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them blinking a few times to adjust herself to the light that was flowing into the room.  
  
When her eyes adjusted she took a look around and found herself in what look like a storage room. There was a table, a twin bed, two chairs, and some lockers lining one wall on the right, then she looked back at the door and came face to face with an old foe.  
  
Keeping her voice steady she spoke. "Well it's been while Al." Using a nickname that she knew he hated. But he didn't flinch he just kept standing there staring at her like she was the next thing on the menu and it was freaking her out.  
  
Having enough of his creepy staring she continued. "You know Al you should really get up to date on the current events because I'm not married to Ben anymore so whatever your trying to pull he doesn't care and won't do anything for you. He has his Viki now, so why don't you let me go so we can catch up on old times."  
  
Finally acknowledging her presence he moved towards her. "Skye I see you still have that wonderful charm of yours. But sadly this has nothing to do with Davison not that I wouldn't mind taking care of him after I'm done here, but I'm not here to bring him down. I've got bigger and richer fishes to fry." He stepped up to her wearing a smile she didn't like, her eyes widening she saw a flash of what she would call evil cross his face, and when she looked him in the eyes she gasped at what she saw; nothing. She had to get out of here NOW.  
  
"Well I'm not connected to anyone that threatens you." She said trying to compose herself yanking again on the ropes hoping to god they loosened enough to free herself.  
  
Alcazar traced her jaw with his thumb down her neck and let it linger on her breastbone. "You still can't lie for shit Skye." He turned away disgusted at what he was doing.  
  
Skye went to tell him to go to hell but he cut her off as if sensing what she was going to say.  
  
"Already there sweetheart and it's just going to get hotter. Maybe I should just kill you and be done with it."  
  
"You can't kill me. You never could. Why don't you tell me what this is about?"  
  
"Well it seems you have aligned yourself with someone who is bringing me pain." He said pulling up a chair right in front of her. "Someone who would be better off dead. I think you refer to him as Jaxs."  
  
Skye gasped and yanked on the ropes again not caring if he notice, not that he did he was to caught up in staring at her breasts. "I won't give you anything against him and if you hurt him you'll pay dearly do you understand me you piece of shit, you wanna be gangster. You.." She was cut off by Alcazar backhanding her across the face.  
  
"Now you listen to me you bitch." He yelled grabbing a hand full of her hair throwing her head back to look at him. "You will tell me anything I want to know. You will tell me or I will start killing off your family members. Maybe I'll start with Edward he's your grandfather right."  
  
Skye tried to ignore the pain that was radiating from her cheek across her nose and mouth. She could feel the drop of blood and taste the crimson fluid in her mouth ready to drip from her split lip. "Go head kill him I don't care I hate him anyway." She tried to make her voice sound hard but only managed to keep the waiver out of it.  
  
He smiled, she her weakening. "Well then maybe I'll bypass Edward and go straight for the very lovely Mrs. Lila Quartermaine. She such an understanding women. I'm sure she'll understand why I have to kill her."  
  
Skye tried to lunge at him but she was still tied to the chair. "You son of a bitch I kill you with my bare hands if you touch her." She screamed yanking hard on the ropes that bind her to the chair feeling one of them loosened enough to slip her hand out she continued. "If you touch her you'll be signing your own death certificate." Alcazar just laughed. Hearing his mocking laughter her temper flared and then a face flashed through her mind. "If you kill Lila you won't have to just worry about me you pig but my brother will slice you from steam to stern. He will torture you for days, no weeks." She corrected.  
  
Alcazar brows lifted in interest. "Well you really think A.J. is going to hurt me he's nothing but a drunk."  
  
Skye smiled, as she tasted her victory. She at least gets to throw him for a loop. "No you dumb fuck my other brother. Jason Morgan."  
  
She saw the flash of surprise cross his face before a mask of hatred distended. "Jason Morgan's your brother? You think you can lie to me and get away with it." He yelled grabbing her by the hair again yanking her head back so she was staring into his eyes.  
  
Sitting there looking into the eyes of the devil she felt a calm come over her. She knew. She knew then, she was as good as dead and that horrid thought was all of a sudden comforting. She lived. No one could say she hadn't lived. She had loved and lost. Been to hell and heaven. And felt lucky that she got to be with Jax before she died and knew that his image and words would comfort her at the time of her death. She lifted the arm that she gotten free of the ropes bought it to his chest and pushed him away from her.  
  
Catching him by surprise he took a step back and released her head. He blinked and realized that she had partially freed herself. He took a step forward, but instead of backing down she stood as best she could on shaking legs with one wrist still tied to the chair and spoke in a deadly and calm voice. "You think I'm lying?" She snorted. "Good, that means you'll be surprised when he shows up looking for revenge." She shagged her shoulders knowing it wouldn't be her death he would be avenging, but continued anyway. "You may take Jax down, you'll probably get away with killing me, but if you go after my family you WILL die."  
  
Alcazar smiled. "Now who said anything about killing you." Reaching down and untying her other wrist. "Oh that's right I did." He said in a childish voice. "Now where would the fun be in that."  
  
Skye started to get a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. This wasn't good. He could be thinking of doing it to her again. If she did survive she would go insane. "Listen Luis let's just forget about this. Just let me go. No harm no foul." She tried to reason slowly backing away from him.  
  
Al saw her moving and with one hand reached out pulled he back to him so they were only inches apart. Running the other hand down her cheek to her jaw to her breast caressing the side then continuing, outlining her nipple through her blouse.  
  
She tried to struggle, to yank her wrist out of his hold, but his grip was too strong and she could feel the bones start to grind together, she bite the inside of her cheek drawing blood to stop the scream in her throat. "Now, now my beautiful Skye you know you want it." He whispered against her ear continuing to explore her body with his free hand.  
  
She whimpered not being able to hold it in any longer. "Please Luis don't- don't do this. Please not again. Please Luis." She begged.  
  
Pulling her flush against him, allowing her to feel his harding length, he groaned. "God I loved it when you beg."  
  
She felt his hand snake up her thigh and start to pull her panties down.  
  
She screamed. "No. Stop." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and went falling to the ground tipping over the chair. She backed up sliding across the floor. But he was quicker. He reached and grabbed her by the hair hauling her off the floor, backhanding her again. Then hitting her in the stomach. He groaned again. "But I love it more when you fight."  
  
She screamed again when he ripped her shirt off. "No bra. Have you been a naughty girl?" She tried pushing away from him clawing at his chest and face. "You bitch." He screamed when she scratched him across the cheek. Hitting her in the face. She felt the pop and knew her nose was broken and then felt the blood start flowing out of her nose.  
  
"Now look what you made me do." He said mocking her. "You son a bitch." She screamed and then lunged at him, but he saw it coming and side stepped bringing a fist to her side, delivery a punch he knew broken at least of couple of ribs. She gasped against the pain that was coming from her newly broken ribs. She tried to stand but before she got upright Alcazar grabbed her and threw her on the bed.  
  
She whimpered when her back came in contact with the bed from the pain in her ribs. She tried to get up to push Alcazar back. "Please stop. Don't do Luis. Not again." She cried. She didn't know when she had started to cry but now that she was the tears wouldn't stop. He was going to do this. Again. As he crawled on top of her she closed her eyes and hoped with everything that god would strike her dead, but when she opened them all she saw was the cold and deadly eyes of the devil.  
  
She screamed for help. He laughed and covered her mouth; she took the opportunity and bite his hand. He yelped in pain tearing his hand away from her backhanding her again. "You bitch I can't believe you did that."  
  
Skye looked back at him and spit on his face. "You will never have me Luis, never." She breathed. Her chest was killing her and his weight on top of her was making it had to breathe.  
  
"You think Jax will ever touch you again after I'm done with you?" He laughed. "You think he'll even care? He won't. Believe me."  
  
Yes he will. Yes he will. Yes he will. Kept repeating in her hand. She screamed. "He'll kill you! He'll come for me." She kept screaming.  
  
Alcazar just laughed. Hitting her over and over until he saw he eyes roll back in her head. "Jax won't win, baby. He won't even try to come after you." He whispered. Leaning right down right next to her ear to make sure she heard him. He continued. "He won't come for you. He'll be dead by the end of the week and as for your brother and Corinthos they don't care at all. I bet I could keep you down here and have my way with you for as long as I want and NO ONE would come for you." He saw her flinch and turned her face to the side staring at the lockers. He smiled. He broke her. That was it. She wouldn't be fighting him anymore.  
  
He lowered his hand to her thigh and pulled her panties all the way down. He reached down and lowered his zipper and unsheathed himself and sliding in her, groaning. He took her. Hard and fast. Raping her savagely.  
  
She closed her eyes picturing Jaxs in her head smiling at her. Telling her how much he loved her. She felt the tears again. He wouldn't come. No one would.  
  
*~*  
  
Alcazar exited the room taking a look back at the women in fetal position still lying on the bed staring at the lockers knowing she wasn't really see them. "You know Skye you must of have wanted it bad this time. You didn't fight nearly as much as you did last time." He said closing the door leaving her with a final insult.  
  
*~*  
  
She could hear him laughing when he closed the door. She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees and cried. He left her in the darkness again but this time she welcomed it. Closing her eyes letting the blankness swallow her whole.  
  
*~*  
  
"So what you're saying is that. For some unknown reason Alcazar is coming after me and Jaxs."  
  
"That's what I'm saying Corinthos. His yacht is docked at pier 28. I went by and took a look around it looks like he's got about 6 men patrolling the area around his yacht. I couldn't tell how many he had on the inside and unfortunately I didn't ask Roy."  
  
"Well can't we just go back to Roy and asked him. If Felicia's dead maybe he would be willing to help." Elizabeth asked Mac.  
  
"Who's blood do you think I'm wearing." Mac motioned to the blood spattered across his shirt and pants.  
  
Elizabeth blanched. "You kill him?"  
  
"Of course he didn't, he's the commissioner." Alexis replied looking over at Mac "Right?"  
  
"Actually Alexis. I did."  
  
Jason and Sonny's mouths dropped opened. Alexis groaned and Elizabeth just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny Elizabeth?" Jason asked looking over at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Mac kill-killing some-someone in-in cold blood." She said between giggles.  
  
Mac narrowed his eyes at her. "What of it Elizabeth. Surprised I could do something like that?"  
  
Elizabeth immediately stopped giggling. Letting her face take on a cold mask like the one she had seen Jason wear on more than one occasion. "On the contrary Mac. I always knew that you were capable of cold blood murder. I just think that it's funny that when the shit really hits the fan and you're up against a wall itching for payback that you are not on the side of the law, of justice, your side, but you come to Sonny and Jason for your revenge. Knowing that they would kill him just on principal."  
  
"Elizabeth.." Jason tried knowing she I right to be mad. Mac was a cop. A cop that let Taggert continually harass them, a cop that wanted them to kill a man, a cop that was suppose to hate them and everything they stood for.  
  
"No Jason. You come here" she continued glaring at Mac, standing and pacing the room. "wanting Jason and Sonny to risk their freedom, their families, their lives to take revenge for you. So what you can take them to jail for it afterwards, or maybe so you can use it to blackmail them later?"  
  
"Elizabeth.." Jason tried again.  
  
"Stuff it Morgan." Elizabeth said not caring that she was practically screaming at Mac.  
  
"You think you can waltz in here and tells us that Alcazar dangerous and he killed Felicia and then practically order Jason and Sonny to kill him. I'm sorry Mac, that Felicia is dead and we know that you killed Roy, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a COP. C-O-P. Mac, you could put Jason and Sonny and not to mention me in jail for what you're asking them to do and you want us to trust you. I don't think so."  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Jason screamed at her  
  
"WHAT!" She screamed right back.  
  
"You're right. No one is arguing with you." Jason replied in a more calm voice.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Elizabeth returned to her seat next to Jason.  
  
"Listen Elizabeth I totally understand were you're coming from. But I can't do it alone and it's not like I'm not offering to help here. I WANT to help. I NEED to help." Mac tried again.  
  
Sonny had finally had enough. Elizabeth was right, but the fact was that he was going to kill Alcazar and if he had Mac to back him then so be it. "Ok this is how it's going to work. Mac, Jason, Elizabeth and me are going back to my penthouse. Kristina and Alexis are going to stay with Michael here."  
  
"I don't Corinthos. You can't do that. I'm going whether you like or not. If Mac decides to use this in the future I'm the only one other than Elizabeth the courts would even think about believing. I need to be there to here what's going on." Alexis finish on a sigh. She hoped he believed her.  
  
"Alexis I don't" he looked at her and relented. "Ok you can come. Do you think Kristina would be alright with staying here with Michael, she'll have a round the clock guard?"  
  
"Yeah I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
"Ok. Everyone agreed?" Sonny asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
*~*  
  
Jax dropped his suitcases on the porch and stretched. God he was exhausted. He looked down at his watch 1:15am he wondered if Skye was waiting up for him. He smiled god he loved that woman. He hadn't felt like this since Brenda was alive. He leaded down to pick up his suitcase and noticed a scarf he picked it up and underneath it was Skye's glasses and they were broken. He frowned. What were they doing at here? He looked around wildly looking for anything that seemed at of place. Nothing. He started getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Skye you home." He called walking through the door.  
  
"Skye?" He tried again. Nothing, complete silence. His frown deepened. She said she was going to wait. He set is suitcase down and walked over and sat down on his couch. Leaning his head back he thought about where she could be.  
  
He turned his head to the left and there on the table was a VHS tape and a piece of paper propped up. He got up and walked over to the table dread filling him. She wouldn't leave him right? He picked up the tape and the note and walked over to the TV. He inserted the tape and pressed play.  
  
Confusion colored his face as he looked at a black screen. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?"  
  
That was Skye but the screen was black.  
  
He looked down at the note and read: Mr. Jax I hope you and Mr. Morgan get a kick out of this. I did. Alcazar.  
  
When Jax looked back at the screen he saw her sitting there tied to a chair looking in the eyes of Alcazar.  
  
As he continued to watch he realize Alcazar had just made his worst nightmare come true. With tears running down his face, rage boiling in his blood, he got up eject the tape grabbing his jacket on the way out the door to see the one person who he hope would help him. 


	5. Part 5

A/N: Hey all, here's the next part in Elizabeth's Redemption. It's got some bad language and graphic scene. I'm kinda blocked on Elizabeth's Miles and this seems to be writing it's self. I hope you like. Please review. Ta.  
  
Isa  
  
Part 5  
  
His mother. Alcazar said that Alexis was his mother. How could that be? He felt close to her, but he knew she wasn't his mother. He had seen a picture of his mother when he was 12, the only picture and that was just only because he had sneaked into his father's room and searched through his closet to find the black box that his father hid in a loose panel in the floor board. His father thought no one knew about, he was wrong.  
  
The black box contained things he wasn't suppose to know about, things that Moreno was ashamed of like the only picture of his mother. She was a young girl probably no more than 13 when she gave birth to him, she was beautiful, long red hair and blue green eyes, and the smile that she bared in the picture took his breath away. He didn't know her name; well he didn't know her whole name. There on the back of the picture was a note to his father. It said to: To my love, Chandler. His mother's name was Chandler. That's all he knew for sure. He returned the picture to the box knowing that is his father realized it wasn't there he would have gotten beaten. It didn't happen often but when it did it was bad. Broken ribs, black eyes, and even a broken jaw once.  
  
He winced remembering the time that earn him the broken jaw. He had been caught by his father, asking the housekeeper questions about his mother. She seemed to be the only employee of his fathers that was around when he was born. He hadn't even gotten any good information out of her, just that his mother was from a town called Pine Valley and then the next thing he knew his father was hitting him and kicking him when he had fallen to the ground. He had only been 10 at the time but it stilled felt like it was yesterday.  
  
Carly was worried about Zander. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the wall since Alcazar left and he hadn't moved, hadn't blinked.  
  
"Zander, are you okay?"  
  
No response. Damn it she should have kept her mouth shut, but she hadn't thought before she spoke, again. Now Alcazar was going to kill Alexis, not that she minded, but she was Zander's mother and he seemed to love her and she didn't want to hurt him. She sighed.  
  
"Zander. Hey snap out of it. If you want to save Alexis you better pull yourself together."  
  
"Zander?" She asked softly touching his face with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"He's lying."  
  
"What?" Carly asked relived that Zander was talking again.  
  
"He's lying, Alexis isn't my mother."  
  
"Well then good we don't have to worry about saving her then."  
  
Zander snorted and turned his eyes on Carly and she gasped at the anger and haterd she saw directed at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter that she's not my mother I won't let Alcazar kill her, do you UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Carly moved away from Zander she could tell that he was seething. "Yeah got it. What do you want to do and how do you know for sure that Alexis isn't your mother?"  
  
"Because my mother's name is Chandler and she grew up in Pine Valley. Alexis's real name is Natasha and she lived in Greece for most of her life until she was a teenager and was able to run away to New York, Brooklyn I think. From what she told me she lived on the run from Helena from the age of 13 to 15 until Helena captured her in Manhattan."  
  
"Well why would Al try and lie about it when all you would have to do is ask her. She would know whether or not she had a child."  
  
"Because she has had a child. When Helena found her she was pregnant. She managed to hide it with the help of Stephan but somehow Helena found out and when she was 8 months pregnant Helena attacked her. Stabbed her in the stomach three times, killing her baby. When she awoke at the hospital Stephan told her that the baby died, that it was for the better since Alexis was not even 16 yet and could barely protect herself from Helena let alone a baby too."  
  
"Well that could be you. The Cassidine's have hidden people before claiming they were dead when they weren't. Maybe Stephan took the baby and hide it away from Helena?"  
  
"Probably, but it still not me. Alexis knew she was having a girl. She found out right before Helena attacked her."  
  
"Oh. Well what'd you to do? We can't let Alcazar kill her."  
  
Zander snarled. "Like you care you're the one that told him that she was carry Sonny's baby. If you would just kept your fucking mouth shut we would have to worry about it."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him hurt Michael. So what are we going to do?"  
  
His face softened. "You really want to help me protect her. I thought you hated her."  
  
"I do don't get me wrong, but you love her Zander and she's been nothing but good to you. Besides I'm the one who got her in to this." Zander looked at her with a face full of doubt.  
  
"Listen Zander if Alexis dies a little piece of you would die with her and I like you whole, well as whole as your going to get. I don't want to see you hurt. I love you." She could see that he was finally starting to believe her, which was good because she couldn't lose him. "We screwed up Zander by trusting Al. We need to fix it."  
  
"Ok. I have a plan if you're game."  
  
"Oh, I'm game. Alcazar is going down."  
  
*~*  
  
Alcazar stepped out onto the top deck and looked out at the Port Charles skyline. He grinned. He had had fun with Skye tonight and he just got the call telling him that Jax got the tape. He wished he could have seen Jax's face when he saw him taking Skye. Everything hadn't gone to plan and he had to do a little improvising. With Roy dead he had to make sure that Zander was willing to do what he wanted. He knew that Alexis wasn't Zander's mother, but from what he gathered from Sorel, Zander had no idea who his mother was. He smiled, Sorel didn't know who she was but he sure as hell did and boy was she fun tonight.  
  
He frowned. Sorel had also failed to tell him that Skye's brother was Morgan. He shrugged. Oh well as long as Zander gets the job done. All the kid had to do was kill Jax then maybe he would tell him who and where his mother was and who she belonged to.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth looked up from her hands her eyes widening. She couldn't believe what Sonny was suggesting. "You can't be serious, Sonny? We can't just sit here and wait for Alcazar to make a move."  
  
"Elizabeth, listen there's 6 guys on the outside of yacht and who knows how many inside. We only have me, Jason, Mac, Johnny, Francis, and Max available if the six of us go in there we might not come out."  
  
"There's seven of us." Elizabeth shot back.  
  
Jason's eyes widen. "I don't think so you're not going in there. Have you lost your mind Alcazar wants you dead!"  
  
"No I haven't lost my mind I'm very well aware that Al wants me dead. I'm also aware of the fact that right now we're depleted on men. Jason I'm a good shot. I know how to use a gun very well and I know how to protect myself. I'm not going to let that son a of bitch scare me." She replied calmly.  
  
Jason looked her deep in the eyes seeing the resolve there he relented. "Fine, you can go, but you stick close to me."  
  
"Even with 7 people Jason you know that's not enough to go in and take him down we would need at least 10 people that are skilled using guns and fighting." Sonny interjected.  
  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Sonny but we can't just sit on our-" Jason stopped talking mid-sentence hearing the yelling coming from outside the door. He got up and walked over to see if he could tell how it was.  
  
"I don't care. I need to see Jason right now. Get your hands off me."  
  
Hearing the man yelling he cringed. Great this is just what we need right now a visit from Aussie. He cursed.  
  
Mac looked over at Jason from his seat at the table. "Who is it Jason?"  
  
Jason looked over at Sonny's dining room table where the commissioner, an officer of the court, his girlfriend and Sonny all sat plotting the murder of one Luis Alcazar. "It's Jax."  
  
Sonny scowled. "Get rid of him."  
  
Jason nodded and opened the door.  
  
Jax looked up at the person in the doorway and sagged in relief. "Thank god you're here Jason something horrible has happened. Please you have to help me." Jax pleaded with tears shinning in his eyes.  
  
Sonny and Alexis hearing Jax's plea got up and walked over to the open door were Johnny still had Jax restrained. Jason motioned for him to release Jax after being released Jax immediately entered the penthouse passing by Jason and turning around to look at Jason.  
  
"Jason I need your help. Skye's g-gone." His voice broke and his eyes filled with tears again thinking about what he saw on the tape that Alcazar sent him.  
  
"Jax are you okay?" Alexis asked stepping in front of him placing a comforting hand on his arm. Jax wrapped his arms around Alexis, hugging her tightly against him.  
  
Alexis felt the wetness on her shirt and snapped her eyes up to Sonny's when she realized Jax was crying. Elizabeth and Mac got up and walked over to where Jason and Sonny were standing.  
  
"Jax what's wrong? What'd you mean Skye's gone?" Jason asked from behind him.  
  
"He-he took her. He-he hurt her." He sobbed against Alexis's shoulder.  
  
Alexis pulled back so she could look at him in the eyes. "Who took her?" Jax saw out of the corner of his eyes everyone staring at him in shock and concern. He whipped his eyes and face on the sleeve of his shirt and took a deep breath trying to calm himself enough to tell them, to show them. He stepped away from Alexis and the prying eyes and walked over to the entertainment center that was now where Sonny's fireplace use to be. He turned around and took a couple of deep breaths looking at the people there whose faces looked tried. Elizabeth, Jason, Sonny, Alexis, and a blood covered Mac. Wait what was Mac doing here and covered in blood.  
  
"What's going on here? Mac what doing here covered in blood."  
  
Mac peered down at himself and shuddered. "Well that's a loaded question Jax. Felicia's dead."  
  
Jax's brows shot up in surprise. "Alcazar killed her." Mac continued.  
  
"Well he is a busy man." Jax said.  
  
"Jasper what's going on that you need Jason's help for." Sonny asked getting exasperated with the situation. He didn't like the fact that Jax had cried. In front of him no less something was, seriously wrong.  
  
"He took her and sent me and Jason a present." Jax said pulling the tape and note out of his pocket. He walked over to Jason handing them the note to read.  
  
Jason took the note dread and hatred filling him as he read it. Mr. Jax I hope you and Mr. Morgan get a kick out of this. I did. Alcazar.  
  
"He took Skye?" Jason asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Jax just nodded. "Well that gives us more reason to go in tonight and take care of him." Elizabeth cut in.  
  
Jax frowned. "You all are planning on killing him?"  
  
Sonny sighed and shot Elizabeth a very pissed look. "Yeah that's right." Sonny answered.  
  
"Good count me in. And Elizabeth's right we have to go in tonight. We can't leave her there any longer." Jax directed the last part at Jason.  
  
"What's on the tape Jasper." Jason asked panic filling him. He had a bad feeling what ever it was, was bad. Bad enough to have Jax come here and asked for their help. Bad enough for him to cry in front of his mortal enemy.  
  
Jax took another deep breath. "Maybe you should all sit down. I take you are all involved with the plan to bring down Alcazar?" At their nods he continued as they all took seats on the couch and chair. "He sent this to me I got it a little over a hour ago." He turned back to the television and popped it into the VCR.  
  
He looked back at everyone. Jason was sitting on the chair with Elizabeth on his lap his arm wrapped around her waist. Sonny and Alexis sat next to each other on the couch. Sonny had his arm wrapped around Alexis's shoulder and she was holding his hand. Mac was pacing behind the couch. He grabbed the remote and walked over and sat next to Alexis. Jason looked over at him and he pushed play.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason sat down with Elizabeth on is lap. He had a bad feeling that whatever was on that tape was going turn his world upside down. He looked over at Jax and saw him pick up the remote and push play. Everyone eyes turned toward the black screen that graced the television.  
  
"Uh, Jasper I don't think there's any thing on this.." But stop at the sound of Skye's scared voice.  
  
(i) "Hello is anyone there?" (i)  
  
Elizabeth felt Jason tense under her and she reached down and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze to show him she was there.  
  
Jason eyes widen when the light finally pooled into the room she was in and he saw his sister tied to a chair with Alcazar standing in the doorway. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand again but continued to watch.  
  
(i)"Well it's been while Al."(i)  
  
(i)"You know Al you should really get up to date on the current events because I'm not married to Ben anymore so whatever your trying to pull he doesn't care and won't do anything for you. He has his Viki now, so why don't you let me go so we can catch up on old times."(i)  
  
Jason frowned and shot a lot at Sonny saying who's Ben and how does she Alcazar? He looked back at the TV  
  
(i) "Skye I see you still have that wonderful charm of yours. But sadly this has nothing to do with Davison not that I wouldn't mind taking care of him after I'm done here, but I'm not here to bring him down. I've got bigger and richer fishes to fry."(i)  
  
Jason saw the fear that crossed his sister's face when Alcazar advanced on her. Please god. Don't let this go where I think it's going. He pleaded.  
  
(i)"Well I'm not connected to anyone that threatens you."(i)  
  
Jason could hear the fear in her voice, see the blood running down her left wrist every time she yanked on the ropes the bided her to the chair it made he want to vomit, but still he watched.  
  
(i) "You still can't lie for shit Skye."(i)  
  
He jaw clenched in anger watching him grope his sister and he glanced over at Jax who had his head down and his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
(i)"You can't kill me. You never could. Why don't you tell me what this is about?"(i)  
  
He frowned never could. That means he tried before.  
  
(i)"Well it seems you have aligned yourself with someone who is bringing me pain." He said pulling up a chair right in front of her. "Someone who would be better off dead. I think you refer to him as Jax.."(i)  
  
Jason noticed that Alexis had buried her face in Sonny's chest, he glanced down at Elizabeth who was watching intently.  
  
(i) "I won't give you anything against him and if you hurt him you'll pay dearly do you understand me you piece of shit, you wanna be gangster. You.." She was cut off by Alcazar backhanding her across the face.  
  
"Now you listen to me you bitch." He yelled grabbing a hand full of her hair throwing her head back to look at him. "You will tell me anything I want to know. You will tell me or I will start killing off your family members. Maybe I'll start with Edward he's your grandfather right."(i)  
  
Jason snapped his eyes shut at the sound of Al hitting his sister, he could hear both Sonny and Mac cursing under their breaths, and he heard Jax sniffle and so reopened his eyes to watch.  
  
(i). "Go head kill him I don't care I hate him anyway." (i)  
  
He saw the blood and heard the waiver in her voice.  
  
(i) "Well then maybe I'll bypass Edward and go straight for the very lovely Mrs. Lila Quartermaine. She such an understanding women. I'm sure she'll understand why I have to kill her."  
  
(i) "You son of a bitch I kill you with my bare hands if you touch her." She screamed yanking hard on the ropes that bind her to the chair feeling one of them loosened enough to slip her hand out she continued. "If you touch her you'll be signing your own death certificate." Alcazar just laughed. Hearing his mocking laughter her temper flared and then a face flashed through her mind. "If you kill Lila you won't have to just worry about me you pig but my brother will slice you from steam to stern. He will torture you for days, no weeks." She corrected. (i)  
  
Jason was seething he was threatening Lila, he was threatening Skye with Lila.  
  
(i) "Well you really think A.J. is going to hurt me he's nothing but a drunk."(i)  
  
He saw the confusion on Al's face. He didn't know what A.J was capable of. He grinned with Jax and A.J that made eight.  
  
(i)"No you dumb fuck my other brother. Jason Morgan."(i)  
  
(i)She saw the flash of surprise cross his face before a mask of hatred distended. "Jason Morgan's your brother? You think you can lie to me and get away with it." He yelled grabbing her by the hair again yanking her head back so she was staring into his eyes.  
  
Sitting there looking into the eyes of the devil she felt a calm come over her. She knew. She knew then, she was as good as dead and that horrid thought was all of a sudden comforting. She lived. No one could say she hadn't lived. She had loved and lost. Been to hell and heaven. And felt lucky that she got to be with Jax before she died and knew that his image and words would comfort her at the time of her death. She lifted the arm that she gotten free of the ropes bought it to his chest and pushed him away from her.(i)  
  
Jason saw the calm come over his sister and cursed she given up. Then she saw her stand and knew she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
(i)Catching him by surprise he took a step back and released her head. He blinked and realized that she had partially freed herself. He took a step forward, but instead of backing down she stood as best she could on shaking legs with one wrist still tied to the chair and spoke in a deadly and calm voice. "You think I'm lying?" She snorted. "Good, that means you'll be surprised when he shows up looking for revenge." She shagged her shoulders knowing it wouldn't be her death he would be avenging, but continued anyway. "You may take Jax down, you'll probably get away with killing me, but if you go after my family you WILL die."(i)  
  
He would never let Alcazar get away with hurting Skye. He cursed himself he should've had told her that he cared, that he wanted to get to know her, but being apart of the Quartermaine family was something Jason forgot how to do a long time ago. He cursed himself again. He should've learned.  
  
(i)Alcazar smiled. "Now who said anything about killing you." Reaching down and untying her other wrist. "Oh that's right I did." He said in a childish voice. "Now where would the fun be in that."  
  
Skye started to get a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. This wasn't good. He could be thinking of doing it to her again. If she did survive she would go insane. "Listen Luis let's just forget about this. Just let me go. No harm no foul." She tried to reason slowly backing away from him.  
  
Al saw her moving and with one hand reached out pulled he back to him so they were only inches apart. Running the other hand down her cheek to her jaw to her breast caressing the side then continuing, outlining her nipple through her blouse.  
  
She tried to struggle, to yank her wrist out of his hold, but his grip was too strong and she could feel the bones start to grind together, she bite the inside of her cheek drawing blood to stop the scream in her throat. "Now, now my beautiful Skye you know you want it." He whispered against her ear continuing to explore her body with his free hand.(i)  
  
Jason lowered his head. Oh, god he going to. he couldn't finish the thought. That bastard. He's dead. He's fucking dead. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth tighter and squeezed her hand again. She was still watching.  
  
(i) "Please Luis don't-don't do this. Please not again. Please Luis." She begged.(i)  
  
His head shot up at her plea. Again. Oh god he's done this before. He heard Elizabeth whimpered but still she continued to watch. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and watched as his sister fought against the devil.  
  
(i)Pulling her flush against him, allowing her to feel his harding length, he groaned. "God I loved it when you beg."  
  
She felt his hand snake up her thigh and start to pull her panties down.  
  
She screamed. "No. Stop." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and went falling to the ground tipping over the chair. She backed up sliding across the floor. But he was quicker. He reached and grabbed her by the hair hauling her off the floor, backhanding her again. Then hitting her in the stomach. He groaned again. "But I love it more when you fight."  
  
She screamed again when he ripped her shirt off. "No bra. Have you been a naughty girl?" She tried pushing away from him clawing at his chest and face. "You bitch." He screamed when she scratched him across the cheek. Hitting her in the face. She felt the pop and knew her nose was broken and then felt the blood start flowing out of her nose.  
  
"Now look what you made me do."(i)  
  
"Son of a bitch." Sonny cursed loudly. But Jason kept watching. He needed to watch.  
  
(i) "You son a bitch." Skye screamed and then lunged at him, but he saw it coming and side stepped bringing a fist to her side, delivery a punch he knew broken at least of couple of ribs. She gasped against the pain that was coming from her newly broken ribs. She tried to stand but before she got upright Alcazar grabbed her and threw her on the bed.  
  
She whimpered when her back came in contact with the bed from the pain in her ribs. She tried to get up to push Alcazar back. "Please stop. Don't do Luis. Not again." She cried.(i)  
  
Jason cringed there it was again. That word. Haunting him. Again. Not again.  
  
(i)She didn't know when she had started to cry but now that she was the tears wouldn't stop. He was going to do this. Again. As he crawled on top of her she closed her eyes and hoped with everything that god would strike her dead, but when she opened them all she saw was the cold and deadly eyes of the devil.  
  
She screamed for help. He laughed and covered her mouth; she took the opportunity and bite his hand. He yelped in pain tearing his hand away from her backhanding her again. "You bitch I can't believe you did that."  
  
Skye looked back at him and spit on his face. "You will never have me Luis, never." She breathed. Her chest was killing her and his weight on top of her was making it had to breathe.  
  
"You think Jax will ever touch you again after I'm done with you?" He laughed. "You think he'll even care? He won't. Believe me."  
  
Yes he will. Yes he will. Yes he will. Kept repeating in her hand. She screamed. "He'll kill you! He'll come for me." She kept screaming.(i)  
  
He heard Jax sob and saw Alexis reach out and grab his hand.  
  
(i)Alcazar just laughed. Hitting her over and over until he saw he eyes roll back in her head. "Jax won't win, baby. He won't even try to come after you." He whispered.  
  
Leaning right down right next to her ear to make sure she heard him. He continued.  
  
"He won't come for you. He'll be dead by the end of the week and as for your brother and Corinthos they don't care at all. I bet I could keep you down here and have my way with you for as long as I want and NO ONE would come for you."  
  
He saw her flinch and turned her face to the side staring at the lockers. He smiled. He broke her. That was it. She wouldn't be fighting him anymore. (i)  
  
Jason closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them tears came streaming down his face. He broke her. She believed right there that she was alone. That nobody care. That HE won't come for her. He continued to watch in disbelief tears running down his face.  
  
(i)He lowered his hand to her thigh and pulled her panties all the way down. He reached down and lowered his zipper and unsheathed himself and sliding in her, groaning. He took her. Hard and fast. Raping her savagely.  
  
Elizabeth finally turning away buried her head in Jason's chest sobbing for the pain she knew Skye was going through. He wrapped his other arm around her and buried his head in the crock of her neck crying silently. He couldn't watch anymore. But he heard Alcazar's finally words as they rang out in the penthouse.  
  
(i)"You know Skye you must of have wanted it bad this time. You didn't fight nearly as much as you did last time."(i)  
  
Then all that was heard was the sobbing of Elizabeth and Alexis.  
  
"He's dead. He's fucking dead." Mac said repeating what Jason had just thought moments ago. He didn't think that was fair punishment after what he did to Skye.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jax." Sonny said reaching passed Alexis he placed his hand on Jax's shoulder. "I'll make sure he dies for this.  
  
"No." Jason whispered lifting his tear stained face away from Elizabeth shoulder.  
  
"What!!! Are you crazy." Was shouted from everyone in the room except from Elizabeth who had still been crying.  
  
She lifted her head and looked over at Jax and Sonny. "He's right. That would be too good for him, just to kill him." She looked back at Jason. "It has to be more than that."  
  
Jason nodded seeing that Elizabeth got what he was saying. "It's going to be painful. More pain then he can ever imagine. He will be tortured for days, no weeks." Jason said looking straight into Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"I like the sound of that." Came Alexis's voice surprising everyone. The officer of the court spoke again. "I know the perfect place to take him. The Cassadines have this estate 2 hours north of here. It practically has a house build 3 stories under the estate, totally sound proof, we can take him there and spend weeks working him over before we kill him."  
  
"Are you sure you want to help in this Lexi. I'm mean you're an officer of the court." Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." She answered without a bit of hesitation.  
  
Jason looked over at Jax who was holding his head in his hands silently crying. "Jax are you okay with that."  
  
Jax looked up at Jason and repeated Alexis's words. "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life."  
  
Jason lifted Elizabeth off his lap and stood and motioned for Sonny to follow him. They step away into the kitchen.  
  
"Look I know that you don't want to go in there tonight but.."  
  
"Stop Jason I don't care if it's just me and you we're going in tonight. I can't believe that sick fuck did that." Sonny shook his head trying to get the image of Skye been raped by that piece of shit out of his head.  
  
Jason nodded. "Good I have a phone call to make." He told him while walking back out to the living room. He walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, but I will be when we get Skye out of there and give Al what he deserves."  
  
"Okay, good. Alexis?" He said looking at her now. She walked over to him with Sonny behind her.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Get on the phone to whatever people you have to to get that estate ready tonight." He looked down at Elizabeth again. "We're going in tonight." She just nodded. "Don't you have a phone call to be making." She said giving him a knowing look.  
  
"Yeah I do." He turned and walked out of the penthouse shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Who is her calling?" Asked Sonny.  
  
"The 8th person." Answered Elizabeth. Sonny just looked confused.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason stepped out into the hallway and leaned against the door letting him self slide down to the ground. "Are you going to be okay?" Came Johnny quite question. Jason looked up at him and shook his head. Johnny sat down in front of Jason.  
  
"I heard the video." Johnny stated swallowing the lump in his throat. He had heard everything through the door. Skye's screams, Alcazar beating her, raping her, and Elizabeth and Alexis's sobs, he wanted to kill him he couldn't imagine what Jason was going through. All he knew was that he wanted to get Jason talking. The way Jason looked right now was scaring him.  
  
Jason squeezed his eyes shut. "That bastard raped my sister Johnny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He going to pay, dearly."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jason nodded and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart only because Emily made him commit it to memory, just in case. It rang 8 times before he picked up.  
  
*~*  
  
A.J. had just fallen asleep snuggled against Courtney when he heard his cell phone ring. He cursed it was like 2:30 in the morning who could be calling at this time of night. He laid there to see if the person would hang up. At the sixth ring he got up and fished through his jeans for the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"A.J.?"  
  
A.J. stilled hearing his brother's voice. He sounded tried. He sounded.sad.  
  
"Jason? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, listen A.J. I need you to get to Sonny's now."  
  
A.J. cringed that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Jason it's 2:42 in the morning can't it wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"No!" He snapped. Then calmed himself A.J. didn't know. "A.J. please get here as soon as you can."  
  
A.J.'s eyes widen at the sound of Jason sad and broken voice. "What's wrong? Oh, god Jason it's not mom or Michael, is it?" He asked while pulling his jeans on.  
  
"No A.J. just get here."  
  
"Okay." He said slipping on his last shoe, grabbing his jacket, and walking out the door. "I'm leaving now."  
  
"A.J.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You still know how to use a gun?"  
  
A.J. gulped. Oh god, this is bad. "Of course."  
  
"Good." Jason said and hung up. 


	6. Part 6

A/N: Here's the next part. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the replies. Please R/R.  
  
Isa  
  
Part 6  
  
"Zander I don't think this is such a good plan." Carly said fixing the mic in his shoe.  
  
"Just put the damn mic in my shoe, don't worry Carly I'll be fine." Zander replied sounding exhausted.  
  
"Zander how do you know that Alcazar won't just kill you when he finds you snooping on the yacht."  
  
"Because he knows something Carly. He told me in the beginning of this that he had something Sonny wanted more than anything, expect I don't think it's something I think it's someone."  
  
"Someone? Who?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Zander said lacing up his shoes.  
  
Zander stood and look at himself in the motel mirror. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It was suicide, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to kill Jax and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that piece of shit kill Alexis. He was just had going to get caught snooping on Alcazar yacht. He had to find out what Al had that would make Sonny back off that if they knew what he had then they could take precautions so they could handle business and kill the fucker.  
  
Carly stood up and gave Zander a good look over. "Well everything's ready, the mic in place." Carly kneeled down and spoke into the mic in his shoe and lifted the receiver to her ear hearing it was working she stood again facing Zander.  
  
"The receivers working. Are you sure about this Zander? I mean when he finds you he could just kill you. What makes you think that he'll keep you alive long enough for you to find anything out?" Carly asked smoothing out his shirt just so she could run her hands along his chest. She prayed that he would come out alive.  
  
Zander looked down at Carly's hands that were running up and down his chest. He stilled her hands and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Carly I'll be fine. Alcazar hiding something, and not just from Sonny but from me too and I have to find out what it is, then maybe we can kill him."  
  
He released Carly to find her in tears. He reached out to he face and brushed his thumbs against her cheeks wiping way her tears. Carly reached out and held his hands against her face. "I can't lose you Zander. I-I lo- lost everyone I've ever loved. Please be careful. I do-don't think I could stand to lose you too." Carly said between sobs.  
  
"Sssh. You're strong Carly. One of the strongest people I know. You could survive anything, but you won't have to because I'm going to be fine. If you stick to plan I'll be fine."  
  
"But what if Sonny kills me on sight? What if he won't listen to me? What if.."  
  
"Stop Carly. No more what ifs. He won't. I don't how I know, but he won't. Watch out for Alexis though." He said with a slight smile. "Carly as soon as you hear that Alcazar caught me take the receiver an go to Sonny's tell what we did and let him listen to what Al's saying to me. I don't know if I'll be able to figure what Al talking about when he says he has what Sonny wants more than anything in the world, but I bet Sonny will. Okay?"  
  
Carly nodded her head and hugged Zander. "I love you Zander. Please come back to me."  
  
He pulled away enough to look at Carly in the eyes. "I love you Carly and I will come back."  
  
He lowered his head and kissed Carly, hard and passionately, hoping to show her just how much he did love her. He ended the kiss, walked over to the door, opened it and left, shutting the door behind him leaving a daze Carly alone.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She whispered to an empty room.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm going Jason. You already said I could." Elizabeth yelled forgetting the four other people in the room.  
  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. As soon as he had walked back in the penthouse after calling A.J. Alexis had told him that the servants were gone from the Cassadine estate. That everything was ready to take Alcazar there, all they were waiting for were Sonny's men to get there and step up down stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth that was before Skye. I can't let you go onto that yacht. What if.."  
  
As if sensing what he was thinking she stop him. "Jason I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. I'm going to stick to you like glue. I can't just sit here I need to go. Please." She said grabbing his hands squeezing them.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Jason. How many men do you have? As of right now five, Mac's going to the estate with Alexis, and Jax going to the safe house to wait for Skye to arrive. That leaves you, Sonny, Francis, Johnny, and Max, you need more men than that. I know how to use a gun and I've taken self-defense classes I know how to protect myself."  
  
Jason groaned. He heard Sonny chuckle beside him and turned and glared at him.  
  
*~*  
  
Sonny saw Jason glare and decided to leave well enough alone. He knew Elizabeth would win the argument. He glanced over at Alexis staring out at Port Charles. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"How are you holding up?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, better than Jax or Jason."  
  
Sonny looked over at Jax on the couch Max beside him trying to console him and then to Jason and Elizabeth whom was still arguing with him about her going or not.  
  
"You know she going to win that argument. She has too good of a case for Jason to just ignore."  
  
Sonny chuckled. "Yeah I know, but it's kinda fun watching him try."  
  
Alexis turned in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Be careful. Alcazar dangerous, more so than we ever thought."  
  
He squeezed her gently. "Don't worry. I have too much to live for now I'm not going to lose you and our baby just when I found you." He pulled back to look at Alexis. "I'm sorry for pushing you away after Carly came back. I'm sorry for trying to pretend to be someone I wasn't anymore just because I thought god was giving me a second chance to make up my mistakes with Carly. It didn't matter to me that I wasn't in love with her anymore, I just thought it was my second chance at making her happy, it didn't seemed to matter to me that I was miserable. I'm so sorry Lexi. I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
Alexis looked confused. "Telling me what Sonny?"  
  
His eyes widen when he saw her confusion. How could she not know? He cursed himself because as soon as we got together they'd heard about Carly and he pulled away. He sucked in a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry for not telling you how I'm totally and completely in love with you."  
  
Alexis's eyes filled with tears at his words. "Oh Sonny, I love you too." She said just before Sonny captured her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Someone cleared there throat behind them, pulling away from each other Sonny glanced back at Jason and Elizabeth who had a smile on her face, and Jason, well he looked like he just sucked on a sour lemon.  
  
"I take it that Elizabeth won." Sonny asked with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Damn straight." Elizabeth replied triumphantly.  
  
Alexis busted out laughing despite the situation receiving looks of wonder from Mac and Jax. "Sorry." She said looking over at them. "But the look on Jason's face is just.." She couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. Mac and Jax looked over at Jason and smiled and laughed, he did look funny.  
  
"Stuff it Alexis." Came his reply before he to started laughing too. Before anyone knew what was happening everyone in the room was laughing hysterically, it was better than crying. Just than Johnny opened the penthouse door announcing A.J.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Sonny yelled at Jason.  
  
Jason just simply gave Sonny a glare and walked over to A.J. "Thanks for getting here so quickly."  
  
A.J. nodded and looked around the room. He frowned. 'What's Mac and Jax doing here and Alexis I thought Alexis quit.' A.J. thought. He glanced at Elizabeth when he noticed her walking over to Jason to take his hand. "What's going on, Jason?" He looked over at Jax again. "Jax what are you doing here? Has something happened to Skye?"  
  
Jax looked over at A.J. nodded, stood, and walked out on to the balcony. A.J. followed him with his eyes frowning deeper when Jax didn't say anything. He brought his attention back to his brother who looked sad and angry.  
  
"Jason what's happening? Why I'm I here? What's happened to Skye?" A.J. asked panicking.  
  
Jason released Elizabeth's hand and walked over to the VCR ejected to tape and headed for the stairs. "Come on A.J. and I'll show you everything."  
  
A.J. didn't move he glanced at Sonny who was glaring at him and back at Jason, feeling someone tugging on his arm he looked over and found Elizabeth standing in front of him trying to get him moving. "It's okay A.J. Sonny won't bite." She said glancing back giving him a glare of her own. "Go with Jason."  
  
A.J. just nodded, released Elizabeth's hand, and followed Jason up the stairs without another word.  
  
*~*  
  
"Take a seat." Jason spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence sliding the tape into the VCR.  
  
A.J. looked around the room at what he guessed to be Sonny's bedroom. It was pretty nicely decorated in blacks and mahoganies; there was a king-size bed in the middle of the room with a dresser and a small loveseat on the right hand wall. On the left wall in the corner was a TV and VCR.  
  
He sat on the corner of the bed facing the TV and looked over at Jason who slide down the wall the TV was on so he didn't have to watch the tape again. It was bad enough that he had to listen to it. What he really wanted to do was leave A.J. to watch the tape by himself but knew he couldn't. It was hard enough for him to watch in a room with the women he loved there to comfort him and the man he thought of as a brother. He couldn't leave A.J. alone to watch it. As much as he hated to admit it there was still a big part of him that loved A.J. and he couldn't, no wouldn't stand to leave his brother there to watch their sister get rape by a monster alone.  
  
"Jason what's going on? What's on the tape? Tell me damn it." A.J. yelled getting frustrated.  
  
Jason leaned forward and answered him. "The tape will show what happened to Skye and why it was so important for you to get over here so soon. The tape will show you why I asked you if you still knew how to use a gun. The tape will show you why I'm willing to forget everything we ever done to hurt each other and trust you this time to envelope you in business because the sick fuck on this tape made it personal."  
  
A.J. gulped. "Jase what happened to Skye?" He whispered. He felt utter terror ripe through him. Jason looked like he was in pain, physical pain, and emotional pain and for once in he didn't know how long; was letting A.J. see it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, god this is bad, really bad.  
  
"Have you heard of Luis Alcazar?" Jason asked bring A.J. out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, yeah I think Skye mentioned him once, something about Jax and an oil map."  
  
Jason nodded. "That's right, Alcazar was-is coming after Jax and Sonny. He stepped up the game tonight. He killed Felicia Jones in the explosion at Sonny's warehouse early today and now he went after Jax using his weakest point."  
  
"Skye." They said in unison.  
  
"Right." Replied Jason. He hit play on the VCR before he leaned back against the wall.  
  
A.J. looked back at the TV. His eyes widening when he heard his sister's voice. Then filled with tears when he saw the light go on and a man standing in a doorway he assumed was Alcazar. His arms dropped to his sides and the tears fell from his eyes when he saw the man hit his sister. He glanced down to find his brother had changed positions and was now sitting against the bed next to A.J.'s legs. He looked back at the TV and sobbed at the visions before him, he felt Jason grab onto his right hand squeezing it tightly letting him know he wasn't alone.  
  
*~*  
  
"Why the hell did Jason call him, he has no business knowing my business." Sonny spoke angrily.  
  
"Sonny." Alexis and Elizabeth scolded together.  
  
Jax stood and walked over to Sonny. "Listen here Corinthos Elizabeth made a good point to Jason early you have your men spread thin right now trying to find Zander and Carly, we need extra people right now. Especially ones that have an invested interest in seeing Alcazar get what he deserves. You might not what to admit but A.J. loves his sister AND brother deeply and would do anything to protect them. He going to be devastated after he watches that tape, have some fucking compassion for the man."  
  
Sonny dropped his head in shame. "You're right, I'm sorry Jasper. Bad habits if you know what mean."  
  
Jax nodded curtly and went and sat back down next to Mac. "Tell me again why the hell I'm not going on that boat again." Mac asked annoyed.  
  
Sonny sighed. "Listen Mac you're not missing out ok. If anything you're going to get to play first since you'll be at the estate with Alexis already."  
  
"Whether you want to be or not you're still a cop Mac. If we get caught sinking his boat on the way out you can't be there, we need someone at the estate to be there when Alcazar gets there, and to be with Alexis." Elizabeth said finishing for Sonny.  
  
Mac just nodded and leaned back against the couch.  
  
Just then they heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself. "Sounds like they finished the tape." Elizabeth said on a sob and covered her mouth to stop the next one from escaping. Alexis went over to her and hugged Elizabeth then felt Sonny wrap his arms around both of them. While Mac squeezed Jax's shoulder trying to console the man for the second time that night.  
  
There was the sound of more glass breaking then the sound of A.J.'s broken and angry voice echoing through the penthouse.  
  
*~*  
  
"A.J. picked up the only breakable thing left on the table which was a picture of Carly and threw it against the wall screaming.  
  
"How-How can someone do that? That sick fuck! How could someone do that to her? She's so beautiful. How could he do that to her? To Jax? To us? Why, Jason?! Why?!" A.J. cried, his chest heaving, lungs burning, tears steaming down his face. He looked up at his brother to find he also was crying.  
  
Jason couldn't take anymore; he walked over an enveloped A.J. in a tight hug. He watched A.J. destroy everything breakable in the room, from a vase, to the picture of Carly. He knew what A.J. was feeling because he was feeling the same thing.  
  
A.J. didn't question Jason on why he was hugging him, because he knew that no matter what Jason wasn't the borg everyone claimed, he had feelings more feelings than most people, and he knew Jason was hurting just as bad as he was.  
  
"I don't know why, A.J." Jason said still holding his brother. He wasn't ready to let go.  
  
"That bastard going pay right, Jase?" A.J. said resting his head on Jason's shoulder.  
  
Jason brought one hand up a cupped the back of A.J.'s head. "Yeah, he's going pay."  
  
"I can help?"  
  
"Yeah, we have it all planned. Jason released his brother and took one of his hands in his.  
  
"We're going in tonight to get Skye and to take care of Alcazar." He said wiping his face with his other hand.  
  
"You're not going to just kill him, are you? He's going to suffer, right? Painfully, for days?" A.J. asked sniffling trying his tears on his sleeve.  
  
Jason smiled, no matter what anyone said about how different they were, Jason being the golden boy and A.J. the black sheep, when it came to people fucking with their family, hurting the ones they loved they thought of the same kinda of drawn out, painful revenge.  
  
"Oh, yeah it's going to very painful. Alexis has an family estate 2 hours north of here already set up for Alcazar's arrival. Mac's going with her to wait for him to arrive. Jax is going to the safe house we set up for Skye to met her there and well, you, me, Sonny, Francis, Johnny, Max and Elizabeth are going onto the yacht to take care of business."  
  
A.J. lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Elizabeth, huh? How did she talk you into that?"  
  
Jason huffed and groaned. "I know, but she's good with a gun, knows how to fight, and hates Alcazar with a passion. Besides he had her kidnapped and thrown into a crypt for days, then shot at her in the hospital."  
  
A.J. nodded in understanding. He also knew about Elizabeth's rape 5 years ago, Emily had told him one day at the mansion after he had set her off with something he had said. Elizabeth had gone pale and immediately left without another word. He had felt guilty and Em had told him why she reacted to way she had. He also knew her rapist was never convicted. That she probably was inching bad to give Alcazar what he deserved.  
  
"Okay when do we go?"  
  
"Soon." Jason replied pulling A.J. out Sonny's bedroom.  
  
*~*  
  
Alcazar sighed and touched his cheek again. Skye sure did have some sharp nails, he ended up with four stitches.  
  
He sighed again and pulled off his tie laying it down on the chair. He glanced at the bed and saw that she was sleeping. He walked over and sat down next to her, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face and sighed again.  
  
"What's with all the sighing big boy, I would have thought for sure you've had some fun tonight." Asked the women sitting up looking at Alcazar through the darkness.  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong I had a blast tonight it was good thinking on your part, I would've never thought of being so cruel as to send the tape to Jax and Morgan, but you my sweet have a very devious mind." He spoke while caressing her cheek.  
  
"I try." The women replied. "So what has you sighing, baby."  
  
"I don't know something's not right. I feel like something going to happen, maybe we should pack up and blow this pop stand? What do you say?"  
  
"I say that I'm not done getting my revenge on Sonny and Jax. I say that there is still pain to be given to both men. Lives to be destroyed."  
  
"You sure do have a one track mind, my love." Alcazar replied.  
  
"Well not totally." Said the women as leaned over and started kissing Alcazar.  
  
"God, Brenda you are so wonderful."  
  
*~*  
  
'Who the hell is Brenda?' Zander thought resting his ear on Alcazar bedroom door.  
  
"Well, well looky who I found." The man said grabbing Zander by the back of the neck turning him around to face.  
  
"Oh, shit." Zander said seeing the huge bodyguard now in front of him holding a very big gun right pointed at his face.  
  
"You got that right." Alcazar said from behind him. 


	7. Part 7

A/N: God it's been forever since I updated. Life has a way of messing with things. Anyway it's not much but I thought I give what I had. The next chapter will be out by Friday and will be much longer than this. I already had it written I just need to type it up. I hope you enjoy. Question: Do you guys think Sonny should forgive Zander and Carly or just finish them off? I just can't decide. Feedback please!!!!!  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Francis looked around the room at the eclectic people that filled Sonny's penthouse. He'd never seen so many enemies in one room together not trying to kill each other, let alone working together. It was very tragic and awe inspiring that one women's pain and suffering could make all these people, allies for the first and probably only time ever. He watched as Sonny glared at A.J. as he put on his bulletproof vest. If he knew one thing about his boss that was he hated A.J. with a passion, but was willing to let the brother help because of his loyalties to Jason and for some unknown reason his respect for the Aussie.  
  
"Stop glaring at A.J. Sonny." Elizabeth said glancing up from her vest that she was strapping on.  
  
Everyone had one, that and a 9MM with 4 extra clips expect for Jax, Alexis, and Mac. With Mac going with Alexis and Jax going to the safe house to wait for Skye they were down to 6 men which meant that everything had to happen and it had to happen fast.  
  
Sonny looked over to Elizabeth who was now helping Jason with his vest. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize to me apologize to A.J." Elizabeth said shooting Jason a smirk.  
  
Sonny scowled at Elizabeth then turned and mumbled an apology.  
  
"No problem." A.J. replied. It was a little weird standing here in the middle of Sonny's penthouse surrounded by him and his guards. Not to mention his brother who was actually acting like a brother. He cursed again he just couldn't reach the last strap on the side of the vest.  
  
"He let me." Jason saw how much trouble A.J. was having and decided to help him.  
  
"Thanks." A.J. said.  
  
He looked up at Jason and saw the worry in his eyes, but what surprised him was that the worry was directed at him.  
  
"I'll be fine Jason. I might not be a great fighter, but I can use a gun with the best of them." A.J. smiled a small smile hoping to ease his brother concern. Jason looked over his brother with a critical eye, if it weren't for Skye there would be no way he would let his brother help in taking down Alcazar, but it was Skye.  
  
"Just stick close to Johnny. And if anything goes wrong get the hell out." Jason said.  
  
"Nothing going to go wrong Jason. You're to good at what you do to let that happen. Besides if it gets Skye out I don't care if I go down with the ship."  
  
"You better care damn it you have my sister to go home to when this is over and even if I don't like you she loves you and I'm not about to let you die, so listen to Jason and stick close to Johnny." Sonny said, directing the last part at Johnny giving him a look that said A.J. better come out alive. Johnny just nodded and glanced at A.J.  
  
Before A.J. could respond there was someone pounding on the penthouse door. With every possible man on the streets looking for Alcazar's men and not to mention Zander and Carly, and with Johnny, Francis, and Max getting ready inside the was no left to watch the door. Jason glanced at Sonny and raised his shoulders in question. It was 3:30 in the morning and not just anybody would come pounding on his door and everyone that would come to Sonny's was already there excluding Courtney.  
  
Jason walked over to the door and pulled out his gun releasing the safety he reached for the handle just as the pounding stop Carly's voice came through the penthouse.  
  
"Sonny please open the door. Please! It's an emergency." Carly yelled.  
  
Jason glanced back at Sonny who nodded the okay to let her in. Jason turned and ripped the door open before Carly could start pounding on it again, grabbed her by the throat, pulled her in and slammed her against the wall. When the back of Carly's head hit the wall she whimpered and Jason loosened his hold on her neck.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Jason stated in a deadly cold voice.  
  
"Please-Please listen to me something's happened." Carly pleaded but was cut off by Jason tightening his hold again.  
  
Jason was raging he never laid a hand on a woman before and all he could think about was how much he wanted to kill her but not because she'd been working for Alcazar. Not because she was sleeping with Zander, or even because she betrayed Sonny and lied to him, no he wanted her dead because she was trying to get Elizabeth killed.  
  
"I don't care what's happened all I want is you gone!" Jason hissed.  
  
"Please just listen. Just listen to this." Carly pleaded again holding out the receiver.  
  
Jason was ready to throw her out when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Elizabeth there with a look of compassion on her face that was directed at Carly.  
  
"Let her go Jason." Elizabeth ordered.  
  
She had watched the whole thing in shock just as everyone else in the room had. Jason had been betrayed by women before in the most horrible way but when she saw him tighten his grip on Carly she had to stop it. Elizabeth knew that everyone's attention was on Jason and not Carly so she took the opportunity to look very closely at her nemesis and to her surprise Carly was shaking and silently crying not that Jason noticed. Then she saw Carly hold something out it looked like some kind of walky -talky. She decided it was best just to let the women talk and let her leave.  
  
Jason released his hand and stepped back at Elizabeth command. "How can you have compassion for her?" Jason asked Elizabeth disgusted at Carly.  
  
"Look at her Jason she's scared shitless." Elizabeth pointed to Carly who was holding her head in shame, shaking, still crying.  
  
Elizabeth reached out and took the receiver from Carly's hand. "What this Carly and why do we have to listen to it?"  
  
Carly looked up at Elizabeth and was surprised to see compassion on the women's face and no sign of hate. She rubbed her throat and cleared her voice before speaking.  
  
"It's a receiver to a bug that's Zander had me plant on him."  
  
"Why?" Sonny asked snidely.  
  
"Alcazar found us a couple of hours ago at a motel that we were staying at he told us that we failed him and that we would pay. That all we had to do was kill Jax and Elizabeth and betray you. He told us that killing us would be to go for us and said that if we didn't help him lure Sonny out that he would kill Michael. Zander asked what he wanted he said that since Mac had killed Roy he needed help. I refused to believe that Mac would kill someone in cold blooded murder."  
  
"Am I the only one that know what he capable of?" Elizabeth asked. "Sorry go on Carly"  
  
"Then he told us that it was Felicia that died in the explosion and not Kristina Zander jumped on that he was so happy she wasn't dead, so Al questioned him why it meant so much to him that she was alive. Me of course only thinking of how to get out of the mess told him how important Alexis's happiness was to him. Then I made it worse and told him that it was Sonny's baby that Alexis was carrying."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT CARLY!!! What the FUCK were you thinking?" Sonny screamed at her.  
  
"She was thinking of trying to find a way to save her son Sonny, so back off." Alexis stated walking over to Carly she grabbed her elbow and moved her toward the couch and pushed her into the seat. "Finish." Alexis stated before making herself comfortable sitting in front of Carly on the ottoman.  
  
"Alcazar told Zander that he would kill you, it would be the way to lure out Sonny and punish him. He told Zander that you were his mother thinking that it would hurt him more when you were dead."  
  
Alexis brows furrowed in confusion. While everyone stood around totally slacked jawed listening to Carly's story and Alexis's past.  
  
"That's impossible I gave birth to a girl, Zander even knows that."  
  
"He knew it was crap but he let Al think he believed him. Alcazar didn't know that Zander had some info on his birth mother. After he left Zander told me that he knew that you weren't his mother that you had given birth to a still born girl or at least that's what your family told you. Then Zander told me about his father, and finding the picture of his mom when she was a teenager, then he told me about the beatings, the broken bones, and bruises." Carly said holding back a sob.  
  
Alexis nodded her head in understanding. "He would only tell me that he wished that his father wasn't his dad, that his childhood had been painful. I always knew that he was talking about physical abuse but he just wouldn't let me in." Carly nodded in understanding.  
  
"It took him a long time to tell me and when he did I wish he hadn't the things that Moreno did to him were horrible. I don't understand how a father could do that to his own flesh and blood."  
  
Sonny was getting uncomfortable with this conversation. He was starting to feel some twisted sense of compassion for the boy that stole his wife it sound like he had it just as bad as Sonny if not worse. No he thought he did have it worse his father was his flesh and blood, Deke was just a man that beat his mother.  
  
"What's the receiver for Carly?" Sonny asked, wanting to stop the conversation before he did something rash like forgave the little shit for trying to bring him down.  
  
Carly looked over at Sonny who was now standing in front of the TV. "After Alcazar left he told me that he wasn't going to kill Jax and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that bastard kill Alexis, I asked to help. This is what he came up with." She held up the receiver.  
  
Elizabeth sat down next to Carly and squeezed her eye's shut everything was coming together. "Tell me he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could go on Luis yacht and not get caught." Elizabeth asked dreading the answer.  
  
Carly snorted. "He was planning on getting caught he told me to stay at the motel until I heard him in conversation with Alcazar. But I panicked and came here as soon as he left."  
  
"Has there been any sound.." Elizabeth was cut off when all of a sudden when Zander voice filled the room followed by Alcazar's.  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Carly whimpered when she heard a thump which sound like someone getting hit over the head with a gun.  
  
"Get him up and tied to that chair I want to talk to him before I dispose of him. There are some "things" I'd like to share."  
  
They all heard Alcazar tell someone. Then there was nothing but the sound of a body being dragged across the floor.  
  
"Well lets not sit here all day we got Skye to get out and now we had Zander to rescue too." Sonny said surprising everyone. 


	8. Part 8

A/N: I know I'm a day later, but I'm also a half a chapter short. My computer went crash yesterday and I was only able to get this half of the chapter off my computer at work. I want to say thanks to all the great replies I've been getting. Keep it up!! It really helps with the muse if you know what mean. Well, enough with the rambling. I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Iz  
  
Part 8  
  
"Well let's not sit here all day we got Skye to get out and now we had Zander to rescue too." Sonny said surprising everyone.  
  
He looked around the room at all the shocked and surprised faces and shrugged his shoulders. "What did you think I was going to let that scum kill Zander, please I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."  
  
Alexis snorted. "Well if everyone will pick their jaws off the ground I think we're ready to get this show on the road." She said as she stood and waddled over to Sonny.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye." Alexis said to Sonny. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny mumbled against her shoulder.  
  
Alexis pulled away and looked at Sonny. "Don't you mean today, it is 3:30 in the morning." He smiled. "Yeah I guess your right." He said leaning over and kissing her.  
  
"God don't they make you just sick looking at them." Carly said from across the room.  
  
"Shut up Carly." A.J. snapped surprising Jason and Johnny standing next to him. "This isn't the time for your petty jealousies, so why don't you keep your trap shut and your comments to yourself before I put a bullet in your head."  
  
"Excuse me." Carly hissed turning to face A.J.  
  
"You heard me you back stabbing slut. God Carly, you just can't ever stop, can you. First you come to town and betray your own mother by stealing her husband then making him believe that my son was his. Then when your plan back fires you go running to Jason to protect you, putting him in a position to have to lie to everyone he cares about and knows, to in the end get betrayed by you and Robin just to lose Michael. Then I finally get a chance to get to know my son and you betray me and give him to Sonny. Then you actually have the audacity to betray him, one of the richest mob bosses of the eastern seaboard, putting my son again in the place where, not only is he in danger, but he's once again losing someone he's grown to love. You bring nothing but pain and loss to OUR son Carly. God, you are a piece a work, Caroline Benson." A.J. snarled.  
  
Silence reigned after A.J. finished. No body moved they just looked from A.J. to Carly, waiting for Carly to snap back and rip A.J. a new one. Shocked gasps could be heard after her reply.  
  
"Your right A.J. I do bring nothing but pain to everyone I'm around and when this is done if Sonny doesn't kill me, I'm leaving and never coming back. But hear this little man." Carly said stalking up to A.J. getting right in his face. "When I leave Port Charles it won't be you I'm leaving my son to, Sonny and Jason still have the arson evidence against you and they will use it if you try to take Michael."  
  
"Who are you giving our son to now Carly the down stairs neighbor." A.J. sneered.  
  
Carly smirked. "No I'm signing over custody back to his rightful father, Jason. I'm sure him and Elizabeth will give him a safe and loving home."  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth sat in the limo, with her hands folded on her lap, hearing the last line from Carly's little triad at Sonny's place.  
  
(i)I'm sure him and Elizabeth will give him a safe and loving home."(i)  
  
She looked up at Carly who was staring out the window with the receiver to her ear waiting for any sound to come out, waiting to hear Zander's voice again. Carly had changed she decided. Yes, Carly has definitely changed. She wanted to give Michael to Jason and her. Carly wanted her and Jason to raise Michael. Carly wanted HER to be a mother to Michael. She just couldn't get her head around it. Carly HATED her. She didn't understand, she guessed she didn't have to. Carly was going to do whatever she wanted and if she did give Michael to her and Jason, she would love him no question.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Jason when she felt his hand and top of hers. He smiled one of his small smiles where the corners of his mouth are drawn up a little and the only way you could tell he was smiling was that his eyes are shining and soft. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry everything will work out just stick close to me."  
  
Elizabeth turned in her seat to face Jason better. "What about Jax, Jason. He's just a sitting duck at the safe house, there's no guards, no one to protect him."  
  
"Jax has weapons. The safe is full of guns and the windows are bullet poof. Everything will be fine." Jason tried to reassure her.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about the Aussie he's too lucky to have something happen." Sonny said and went back to looking out the window.  
  
Elizabeth leaned forward and rested her hand on Sonny's knee squeezing it to get him to look at her. When he did she reassured him. "Alexis is going to be fine Sonny, she has Max and Mac with her. They wouldn't let anything happened to her of the baby."  
  
Sonny let out a long breath and placed a hand over Elizabeth's that was still on his knee. "It's just that-I just got her and I-it just seems like everything that I love is taken from me."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Carly when Sonny had replied and noticed the blonde had tensed. "Sonny Alexis is one of the strongest people I known and she will be fine, in fact I bet she driving Mac and Max up the wall."  
  
Sonny smiled. "Yeah your right I'm just nervous."  
  
Just then the limo slowed and came to a stop. Sonny looked over to Carly and noticed her staring out at the yacht on the water. "We will get him out ok Carly."  
  
"Yeah just so you can be the one to kill him. Or maybe you'll give that honor to Jason." Carly said finally looking back at Sonny. What surprised him was that she didn't look angry just tired.  
  
Carly reached for the handle, opened the door, and started to step out when she turned back and said. "Just promise me that when you put a bullet in his head you save one for me." Then she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Sonny looked back at Elizabeth and Jason. "Come lets go."  
  
*~*  
  
Once A.J. and Johnny arrived in the car that was going to transport Alcazar, they got into the boats that would take them out to Alcazar's yacht.  
  
"Carly had you heard anything out of that thing." Elizabeth motioned to the receiver in her hands.  
  
Carly looked back at Elizabeth. "No just some moving around and some shuffling, but no voices."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and went back to staring behind her at the boat that A.J. and Johnny were in. She smiled remembering the conversation she had with Emily two weeks prior were the girl couldn't wait to tell her of her involvement with the mob bosses most trusted bodyguard. She snorted. Emily and Johnny who would have thought that sending him to guard Emily would lead to them hooking up. From what Emily said they were quite in love and very happy, but dreading telling Jason and Sonny. Jason more for obvious reasons.  
  
Just then Elizabeth was jerked out of her thoughts by Carly screaming that she could hear voices. Jason slowed the boat and came to a stop right next to another yacht that was blocking them from Alcazar's sight.  
  
Sonny and Jason turned to look at Carly. "Turn it up Carly." Jason said.  
  
(i) "What are you going to do to him?" Brenda asked.(i)  
  
Sonny gasped.  
  
(i) "Oh, I don't know play with him for a little while. I don't know. What do you have in mind."  
  
"No, no, it can't be." Sonny muttered earning looks from Jason and Carly. Elizabeth already knew, she could tell by the voice who it was.  
  
(i) "Well I was thinking we could make him watch the video I sent to Jax and Sonny, then tell him it's his mother." Brenda answered.(i)  
  
(i) "You are so bad." Alcazar said laughing. (i)  
  
(i)"No I'm just inventive. You should probably knock him around for awhile first, get his head swimming."(i)  
  
(i)"Of course I will. What do you take me for?"(i)  
  
(i)"Gee I don't Luis I practical thought of everything so far even using Elizabeth to distract Jason, who knew that that blonde psycho and that bitch's brat wouldn't be able to pull off her murder."(i)  
  
Jason was fuming whoever this girl is she's dead was all he could think.  
  
(i)"Brenda listen-"(i)  
  
(i)"Oh, look Luis the brat's waking up."(i)  
  
(i)"Who the fuck are you?" Zander asked. (i)  
  
(i)"Shut him up." Brenda said. (i)  
  
Then only the sound of Zander getting hit over and over again could be heard. Elizabeth stared at the receiver in amazement. Brenda Barrett was alive. Not only was she alive, but she was behind everything. Carly's sobbing broke through Elizabeth thoughts. She took the receiver out of Carly's hands and turned it off.  
  
"I think we need to leave and get on that yacht before Zander sees that tape." Elizabeth spoke to Sonny.  
  
"What tape? What's on the tape?" Carly asked through her tears.  
  
"It's Zander's mother getting raped and beaten by Alcazar." Jason whispered.  
  
Carly looked up confused. "But I thought that we were rescuing Skye. Oh my god, Skye's Zander's mother?"  
  
"From what Brenda just said, yeah Skye's his mother." Sonny said after regaining his composure at hearing Brenda alive and well and planning their downfall.  
  
"Brenda, as Brenda "been dead for the past 4 years because my mother drove me off a cliff" Barrett?" Carly asked.  
  
"That would be her I just heard." Sonny confirmed.  
  
"Are you sure Sonny?" Jason asked.  
  
Sonny just nodded. "Doesn't change anything." He continued.  
  
"Oh, it changes everything." Elizabeth stated. "She isn't getting away with anything. Listen Sonny." Elizabeth turned to face Sonny better. "I know you loved her. I know that you guys had some great on again off again romance, but she's dead. She's fucking dead." Elizabeth fumed. "That bitch planned my death and had that scum bag order it. She dead."  
  
"Elizabeth I understand that you're mad but we usually don't kill women." Jason said trying to take the pressure off of Sonny.  
  
Carly's jaw dropped. "You kidding right Jase tell me your kidding."  
  
Before Jason could reply Sonny did. "Elizabeth's right Brenda should be killed, but so is Jason in saying we don't kill women."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Don't you worry over that I'll take care of it." Carly's jaw dropped once again.  
  
Elizabeth looked on the shocked faces of Sonny and Jason, Carly finally getting a hold of her self asked the question that was floating through all their heads. "You're going to kill Brenda?"  
  
Elizabeth just nodded.  
  
"Elizabeth--." Jason started.  
  
"Don't Jason. Just don't." Elizabeth said holding out her hand in front of Jason face to stop him from continuing. "Just don't. That bitch is responsible for all of this and she is going to pay and I'm going to play the debt collector."  
  
Jason was about to respond when Johnny and A.J. pulled up.  
  
"What's going on?" Johnny asked Jason.  
  
"Zander came through on the receiver he's getting the shit kicked out of him. We need to get moving now." Jason answered.  
  
Johnny nodded his head and continued on taking the lead to Al's yacht.  
  
Jason looked back over to Elizabeth who was staring up at the stars.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. I don't like it, but I understand and if at anytime you decided against I'll knocked her at and take her to a safe house."  
  
"Don't worry Jason I'm not going to back out." She said without turning away from the sky.  
  
"Here I thought that you were some goody-goody muffin face like that bitch Robin."  
  
Elizabeth laughed at Carly jab. "And I always told you that I'm nobody's angel."  
  
*~* 


	9. Part 9

A/N: Hey!!!! How's everyone? I'm ssssssoooooooo sorry I haven't been updating. My computer crashed by the time I got the damn thing back again I was leaving for Europe. I went to France and Italy. I just got back yesterday and was totally blown away at all the replies you guys have sent. I'm truly humbled. Skye007lex happy belated birthday. I hope this chapter makes up for nothing for like over a month. Keep the replies coming girl it's good for the muse. Amanda I am getting your e-mails to my story. Thanks it's good to know that your writing is like and being enjoyed by the fans of GH. I will be getting back to a semi-regular post schedule, so please keep reading. I hope you'll know how much your feed back I appreciate. Enough of the mush on with the show, well I mean story. The show SUCKS.  
  
Isa  
Part 8 Recap  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. I don't like it, but I understand and if at anytime you decided against I'll knocked her at and take her to a safe house."  
  
"Don't worry Jason I'm not going to back out." She said without turning away from the sky.  
  
"Here I thought that you were some goody-goody muffin face like that bitch Robin."  
  
Elizabeth laughed at Carly's jab. "And I always told you that I'm nobody's angel."  
  
*~*  
Part 9  
  
Elizabeth watched the distant from their boat to Alcazar's yacht getting closer and closer. They had watched Johnny and A.J. board the yacht 5 minutes ago. Sonny had been slowing taking a steady course to the yacht. Elizabeth figured he was trying to digest everything that he just found out. She sighed. Brenda was behind it all. Brenda planned her death. Brenda set up Skye's rape and then had Luis send the tape for Jax and Jason to see on Brenda's orders. Brenda was having that piece of shit Alcazar work over Zander with the intent to show him the tape of his mother getting rape afterwards then telling Zander who she was to him. Skye's Zander's mother. Elizabeth forwered her brows at that. She didn't know if she could believe that piece of info. Brenda obviously was crazy maybe she was trying to screw with his head.  
  
"Ok lets go." Sonny said jarring Elizabeth out of her thoughts she looked up and saw they were stopped right next to Al's yacht in front of them was the boat Johnny was driving.  
  
"Where's Johnny and A.J.?" Carly asked.  
  
"Right here." A.J. answered looking down at them.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "Great just when I was hoping you had gotten shot."  
  
A.J. stick out his tongue at her and smiled. "You ain't that lucking sweetheart."  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart." Carly fumed.  
  
Jason cut off A.J.'s reply. "Stop you two I think we came here to done something. So let's go."  
  
Everyone exited the boat and climbed on the yacht. By the time Elizabeth was pulled on deck by Jason Johnny was walking up.  
  
"Ok." Johnny whispered. "There's guards everywhere down stairs. A.J. and I have taken out the five that were patrolling the deck but so someone going to start to miss them, so we got to get moving."  
  
"It look's like Alcazar's holding Zander two floors down in his study." A.J. said.  
  
"Oh, and how do you know that?" Carly asked.  
  
Sonny was still reeling from the information that A.J. had "taken out guards" but Carly's asked her question pulling him back into the conversation. "Yeah how do you know?" Sonny asked also.  
  
It was A.J. turn to roll his eyes. "Unlike Conan over there." He said pointing to Johnny. "I don't just shot them, I sneaked up on the two I took down and listened to what they were talking about and boy do they not like Brenda. Said she was a 'crazy fucking bitch' exact words. Said that the crazy bitch was torturing some guy in Al's study on the second floor and he just letting it happen."  
  
"Shit!" Carly yelled.  
  
"Sssshh." Sonny scolded.  
  
"Sorry." Carly replied sheepishly.  
  
"A.J.'s right he has a study on 2 that I remember from being on his yacht last time." Jason said.  
  
"Ok so I go first, then Jason and Elizabeth, then Johnny and A.J. and Carly. Everyone got that?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Jason and I are going first then A.J. and Johnny, then you and Carly." Elizabeth argued.  
  
"Elizabeth." Sonny started.  
  
"No." Elizabeth furiously whispered. "You too close to this Sonny. Brenda's the first thing we have to deal with in there; she's the loose cannon that we don't what she capable of doing."  
  
Jason snorted. "Oh I think we know what's she capable of. Anything. But Elizabeth's right she's the first thing that needs to be handle and since Elizabeth's the one that's taking care of it she and I go first." Jason finished in a tone Sonny knew meant the end of the conversation and argument. Jason was pulling rank on Sonny, Sonny might be the mob boss or godfather whatever term you like but Jason was the boss of keeping the boss safe and unharmed. Whatever was going to happen in there it was going to happen to him first.  
  
They all line up single file along the side of the boat: Jason first, then Elizabeth, Johnny, A.J., Carly, and Sonny bought up the rear. "Ok let's go."  
  
Jason lead them the down the deck to the stairs that lead to the floors beneath. Elizabeth's heart was pounding in her head. She didn't know if she could go through with killing Brenda. Ever since Jason told her on the boat that he would handle it she'd wanted to stop him and tell him to do it for her; but then she remembered all the shit that that fucking psycho bitch put of them through.  
  
All she had to do was think of the look on Alexis's face when she showed up at her apartment. Alexis morning a sister that wasn't even dead, then she thought of Felicia who was dead and of Mac who was push to breaking point because of it that he blew up and took Roy with him.  
  
Everything flash in front of Elizabeth's eyes including the look of betrayal on Sonny's face when Jason opened the penthouse door earlier that morning to a crying Carly, the look when he told Alexis how sorry he was, the pain and self-loathing that crossed over his face stop Elizabeth's heart. Her heart broke for him at that moment. The pain he was dished out all his life had come back and bit him in the ass. He'd almost lost Alexis before he realized she was the love of his life. He almost his everything. At least that's the way she'd feel if she lost Jason.  
  
Then she flashed on all the pain and angst that had been dished out to her and Jason because of Zander's and Carly's orders from Alcazar. Finally her mind stopped at Skye and why they were there and suffering that she endured on this yacht just hours ago from the man downstairs, the pain that everyone especially Jax, Jason, and A.J. went through watching it, the look of utter hopelessness that cross Skye's face when Luis said to her, (i)"He won't come for you. He'll be dead by the end of the week and as for your brother and Corinthos they don't care at all. I bet I could keep you down here and have my way with you for as long as I want and NO ONE would come for you."(i)  
  
Elizabeth knew that look on Skye, she believed no one would come for her and that was bad. Skye could go so deep into her mind to avoid being hurt by Luis again that they may never get her back. And with that last thought Elizabeth had made up her mind that fucking bitch was dead and she was the one who would do it.  
  
Jason turned around and glanced at everyone then speaking to Elizabeth and Johnny he said. "Ok were on the second deck I notice two guards patrolling the deck above us and from here I can see two standing outside what I would take as Alcazar's study and two more around the corner there." He pointed to his left. "If we could take out those two guards there the hall will loop back around to Al's study coming in behind the guards watching the door so we'll get the drop on them."  
  
"Ok me and A.J. will first and take down the guards around the corner then motion when the coast is clear for you and Elizabeth to head around to take the other two leaving Sonny and Carly to watch the staircase and our backs."  
  
"Excuse me since when do I get excluded from this and since when does Johnny give the orders not to mention Elizabeth?" Sonny asked angrily.  
  
"Since one of the people behind that door is someone that you were totally in love with." Carly stated the obvious.  
  
"I'm in love with Alexis." Sonny spat at her.  
  
"Enough. Carly's right you can't go in there." Elizabeth said.  
  
"But.." Sonny started.  
  
"Sonny." Elizabeth interrupted. "Tell could you handle me walking in there and watching me put a hold in Brenda's head, because if you honestly tell me you can I'll let you go before me."  
  
Sonny went to say of course he could, when he realized that Brenda was alive and in five minutes she would be dead again and Elizabeth was going to be the one to kill her. He snapped his jaw shut and turned his head away from Elizabeth's knowing glare.  
  
"Ok so Johnny and A.J. go do your stuff." Elizabeth said grinning at them. Johnny rolled his eyes and let A.J. go first and make sure that the hall was clear.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Jason who was standing next to A.J. looking and waiting for the guard patrolling the hallway to go back to Alcazar's door. She looked back at Johnny and whispered. "Be careful Conan, if anything were to happen to you Emily would kill me so watch your back." Johnny's eyes widen and Elizabeth gave him a knowing smile, so he just nodded and walked up behind A.J. He just in time to here Jason words to his brother.  
  
"Be careful man. Watch your back. If Johnny tells you to leave you leave. Mom and Dad not to mention Emily and Skye would really miss you man. So be CAREFUL. I know you want revenge for Skye but don't get cocky you have family that loves you and would miss you." A.J. shrugged off the concern seeing the hall clear he spoke. "Whatever. You ready." He said to Johnny. Johnny nodded his head and went first down the hall around the corner first checking his line of sight.  
  
A.J. was next and edge around the corner to go when Jason grabbed his arm. "I'm serious A.J. be careful." A.J. seeing the real concern in his brother's face for his well being simply nodded and turned to go, when Jason parting words stopped him again. "I would miss you too brother." Then A.J. fled down the hall.  
  
Jason turned to see three pairs of wide surprised eyes. "Don't say anything." Jason grumbled. Sonny smirked and turned to check the stairs again. Carly just let her mouth open and close until Elizabeth elbowed her. "I had to say something." He whispered to himself. "Just look at what happened to Skye and I hadn't said anything. I had to say something." He glanced down the hall waiting for Johnny's signal for all clear. "I had to. If something were to happen to him and I hadn't. I just had."  
  
Elizabeth touched his arm silencing him. She pulled on the sleeve of his jacket so he would turn, when he did she hugged him, whispering to him. "You told him. It's okay. Everything will be okay." She soothed.  
  
Jason released her and looked back down the hallway. He could still see the guards watching Alcazar's door to the right slightly around the corner, he looked to the left and still nothing. "This is taking too long I'm going to go over. Stay here Elizabeth." Jason said.  
  
"No. You go I go." Elizabeth argued.  
  
Jason turned half way toward Elizabeth still keeping one eye on the hall. "Elizabeth." He began when he heard a hiss sound of Johnny signaling that the coast is clear. Jason looked back at Carly and Sonny. He caught Sonny's eyes and spoke. "We're going. Stay here and watch the stairs kill anyone that comes up or down. If we're not back in 15 minutes take Carly and leave. Understand." Sonny just nodded, but in his head he was telling himself that there was no way he was leaving his best friend or anyone else on this boat and if that meant dragging all their dead bodies off and then sinking the yacht so be it.  
  
"Be careful Jason. You too Elizabeth." Carly said genuinely concerned surprising all three of them by her tone.  
  
Elizabeth just nodded and followed Jason down the hallway and around the left corner.  
  
~*~  
  
A.J. followed the way Johnny went down the hallway and around the corner. Seeing no one thinking Johnny went on ahead down the hall scouting for Jason he followed.  
  
"Johnny you here." A.J. whispered fanatically for him when the next hallway was empty.  
  
He continued down the hall when he heard a groan thinking it could be a guard Johnny shot he clicked off the safety of his 9MM and point it in front of him. He checked each room down the hall hearing the groaning getting louder he hurried down the hall to the next room. When he glanced in he felt bile raise in his throat. On the floor was Johnny shot lying in a pool of his own blood, about 5 feet away was a bodyguard dead also lying in a pool of blood. And on the walls in front of him were the splattered remains of the guard's brains. A.J. stood there in a trance looking from the guard with no head to the brains, blood, and bones sliding down the wall. Johnny groaned again causing A.J. to finally snap out of his trance in two strides he was next to Johnny kneeling down.  
  
"How are you doing Conan?" A.J. asked using the nickname he made up for the huge guard trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Great, you know. Figured I needed a vacation and since the easiest way to get one working for Sonny was to get shot I thought I try it out." He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.  
  
"Shit." A.J. said seeing the blood unable to stop the smirk that crossed his face at the bodyguards reply.  
  
"Ok we got to get you out of here." A.J. said looking around for something to help stop the bleeding. Seeing nothing he took off his bulletproof vest and ripped off the shirt underneath and slapped the vest back on.  
  
"No. Go now. Jason told you to leave if I said leave." Johnny spoke while A.J. ignored him and placed the now folded shirt over the chest wound that Johnny suffered from.  
  
"I'm telling you to leave damn it. Go and tell Jason the coast is clear, just hiss at him and tell them that all the guards on this side and take care of." Johnny tried to continue but it was getting harder to breath.  
  
"Would you shut up damn it." A.J. yelled trying to get a handle on the blood pumping out of the wound.  
  
"It's bad, ok man. I'm dying."  
  
Hearing the acceptance in the guard's voice A.J. looked at him and released the shirt. "You know," Johnny continued having gotten A.J.'s attention. "the best thing that ever happened to me was meeting Sonny and working for him. Him and Jason showed me what real family was like. They showed me what loyalty really was. Them and the other employees were my family and my friends. But you know what so funny about it is that that's not the reason why meeting Sonny was the best thing that ever happened to me, it's because if I had never meet Sonny I would have never work for him and Jason, and I would have never been sent to guard Emily." Johnny coughed again; more blood flowed down his chin.  
  
A.J. eyes widen. "You know my sister?" Then taking in what Johnny was saying realization dawned on him. He grabbed the shirt and pressed harder down on the wound. "I can't let you die. Oh god, Johnny why didn't you say anything to us. Jesus Emily will never forgive me. Oh god just don't die. Don't die. Don't die." A.J. kept repeating it until Johnny's laid his hand on top of A.J.'s getting his attention again.  
  
A.J. looked into Johnny's eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in years directed at him.  
  
Trust.  
  
"Tell her I love her and not to be sad. I just want her happy and to live. Please tell her I always love her." The guard's eyes filled with tears and he squeezed A.J.'s hand tighter. "Please tell her she was the last thing I thought of. Please tell her." Johnny implored. Seeing A.J.'s tear stained face nodding he let the darkness take him.  
  
A.J. wipe the tears from his face and wrenched himself away from Johnny disgusted at himself for letting the guard die. No he told himself for letting the man that loved his sister die. His heart broke for Emily then; the amount of love Johnny showed for his sister humbled even him. He wonder oddly what it must feel like to have someone love you like that? Then tears flooded his eyes again because he was going to have to go to his sister and be the one to tell her she would never feel that again from the man laying on the floor.  
  
A.J. walked out of the room leaving both guards on the floor dead. He retraced his feet back to where Jason and everyone else were waiting. They still had things to do and people to kill A.J. reminded himself, his sister was still here along with Emily's ex-boyfriend. He got to the corner and hissed.  
  
~*~  
  
When Jason and Elizabeth both made it around the corner they looked up to see A.J. retreating form walking back down to the next hallway. Jason and Elizabeth ran after confusion coloring both their faces. Johnny was supposed to be the one hissing at them and with that thought Elizabeth ran passed Jason speeding down the hall after A.J.  
  
She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her. "What's going on A.J.? Where's Johnny?" Elizabeth asked panicking. A.J. didn't speak just looked down at Elizabeth's hand that was laying on his arm. Elizabeth followed his gaze and her eyes widen at the sight of A.J.'s arm and now her hand covered in blood. She wrenched her hand away from A.J. just as Jason was stopping behind them. She grabbed on the corners of A.J.'s vest and shook him.  
  
"Where is he A.J.? Tell me damn it, where is Johnny? Whose blood is that? Damn it! Answer me!" Elizabeth yelled tears steaming down her face because she already knew the answers to the questions.  
  
Jason pulled Elizabeth off of A.J. when he saw the shape his brother was in. Only then did he answer Elizabeth's questions. "He's dead. One of the guards shot him. This." He said holding up his hands in front of him. "is Johnny's blood. He's dead and soon so will my sister."  
  
Elizabeth stopped fighting against Jason when she heard the last of A.J.'s statement. "What am I going to tell her?" He asked.  
  
Jason let go of Elizabeth and she immediately hugged A.J. and said. "You tell her that he loved her more than anything, that he died trying to save others, and that you did everything you could to help him." She finished on a sob.  
  
A.J. nodded his head against Elizabeth shoulder and released her. "I'm sorry Jason." He said looking at his brother how was trying to hide the pain of losing such a close friend, no family member A.J. told himself.  
  
Jason nodded. "We'll grieve later first things first. Is the area secure? Can we proceed to Alcazar's study?"  
  
A.J. nodded and lead the way down the halls leading to Alcazars study.  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you stop fidgeting you're getting on my nerves?" Sonny scolded Carly.  
  
"How long have they been gone." Carly asked again.  
  
Sonny looked at his watch and replied. "Exactly one minute later than the last time you asked. Relax Carly Jason is the best at what he does." Carly rolled her eyes at Sonny's automatic reply it was the same thing Jason always told her word for word.  
  
"Well he wasn't always the best. That Christmas he wasn't." Carly retorted.  
  
"Shut up and look out to see if you can see them yet."  
  
Carly looked out to the right and she could still see the two guards around the corner but no Jason or Elizabeth. She was about to tell Sonny no sign of them when she saw one of the guard's dropped to the ground. Then Jason was there with his gun point at the remaining guard what surprised Carly was that Elizabeth was the one standing in front of him with her 9MM point directly at the groin of the guy. "Sonny." Carly whispered waving Sonny over.  
  
Sonny peered around the corner and his eyes widen. Elizabeth was now pulling the guard down the hall towards them by the balls literally. They stopped halfway down and it was just enough so Sonny and Carly could hear what she was saying.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you keeping Skye Quartermaine?" Elizabeth asked in a cold voice.  
  
There was no answer from the guard. Elizabeth reached into her pocket and pulled out a black bandana and shoved it in the guards mouth then proceed to shot him in the knee. The guard screamed through the bandana, Elizabeth placed the gun next to his dick again and cocked the gun.  
  
"Now that was to show you I mean business. I don't have too much time so I'll ask again before I blow your dick off. Are you going to tell me where Skye Quartermaine is?"  
  
The guard nodded his head. Jason grabbed the bandana and pulled it out of the guard's mouth his gun still aimed at the man's head.  
  
"She's-she's down stairs. In the-the room nex-next to to the engine room." The guard replied.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her face a mask not showing any indication that she believed him or not she just moved on. "Is the kid still in the room with Luis and the psycho bitch."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are there any guards in there with them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I believe you, because if I didn't you would be in even more pain now instead of just dead." And with that said she raised her gun and shot the man in his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny could believe his eyes. The way Elizabeth handle that was well, he had only seen one other look like that, work like that, and that was Jason.  
  
"Jesus did you see that the way she just blew his fucking head off. I mean damn I didn't know she had it in her. She'll have no prob. with Brenda." Carly stated with a huge smile spreading over her face. "Look there headed in Sonny. And where's A.J.?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok you ready? As soon as you get a clear shot of her take it. You got it, as soon as possible?" Jason quizzed her.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda." Elizabeth quipped.  
  
"Ok on the count of three I go first. One, two, three." And he kicked the door opened. 


	10. Part 10

A/N: I know I've been slow with the updates lately, but life has away of getting in the way. Anyway here's the next part of Redemption. I'll have another chapter of Miles posted by tomorrow. Please R&R. I loved everyones comments. Thanks for your support. Keep it up. Peace out.  
  
Part 10  
  
Leaning over as far as she could Carly whispered in Sonny's ear. "Can you see anything?"  
  
Sonny went to look over his shoulder to answer and instead smacked his head against Carly's.  
  
"Damn it would back the fuck up." Sonny said rubbing his forehead. "Jesus I always knew you had a hard head, but fuck."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much. Can you see anything?" Carly asked again.  
  
"No and I can't hear anything either." Sonny replied frowning.  
  
"What's taking them so long and isn't kinda of quiet?"  
  
Sonny squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for her to just be quiet. Sonny turned and smiled sweetly at Carly. "Carly would you be a dear and shut the fuck up and stop asking questions."  
  
"Jeez, Sorry." Carly turned, faced the stairs, and started cursing herself again for caring look where it got you.  
  
After a few moments of quiet Sonny felt bad for yelling at Carly and started to turn to apologize. "I'm sorry Carly I shouldn't.." Carly looked up from her hands when Sonny trailed off to find herself staring at the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Duck." Sonny yelled and then fired and shot when Carly ducked, killing the man standing behind her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sonny asked reaching to help Carly off the ground.  
  
"Yeah I think." She said dusting herself off looking back at the man with a hole in his head.  
  
"I think we need to started keeping our eyes open." Carly said.  
  
"Oh, you think." Sonny scoffed at her. "Cause I was thinking of letting the guards over run us"  
  
"Sonny."  
  
"and getting"  
  
"Sonny."  
  
"us all"  
  
"SONNY!"  
  
"killed. WHAT!?!"  
  
"Look." Carly said pointing to the hallway where A.J. was dragging a body.  
  
"Shit. Fuck." Sonny exclaimed seeing A.J. Closing his eyes and he slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
"What? Sonny, what? Oh god that's Johnny. Oh god that's Johnny, Sonny." Carly sobbed pulling on Sonny's arm.  
  
Sonny opened his eye's and looked back over at A.J. stopping and signaling him to come over and help. He looked back at Carly and whispered. "I know." Before heading towards A.J.  
  
Carly reached up and found tears steaming down her face and realized that she was truly sad the man was dead. Over the years she had gotten to know the guards and Johnny was one of her favorites. He was always nice to her and never treated her like some bimbo.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the stairs before following Sonny.  
  
"What happened?" Sonny asked when he got to A.J.  
  
A.J. looked up at Sonny noticing the mob boss trying to keep himself from crying at the site of his dead friend.  
  
"We got separated and when I found him he was already shot. I tried to stop the bleeding but." He trailed off not wanting to bring up his failure of not saving the man right then. Later he would let Sonny blame him, but not now.  
  
"Help me get his shoulders, we're not leaving him under any circumstance." A.J. stated.  
  
Sonny walked around Johnny and leaned down and wrapped his arms around the guards' shoulders and lifted when A.J. signaled. Sonny grunted and shifted to get a better hold on the man. "Jesus Johnny if I knew you we're this heavy I would have suggest a diet a long time ago." Sonny said talking to man trying to not think about his dead friend that he was carrying.  
  
"If..I...wanted your opinion..I would have..asked for it boss. Johnny wheezed out surprising all three of them.  
  
"Holy shit!" Sonny screamed dropping Johnny. "Your alive." He said dropping down to the ground next to his friend. "We thought you where dead man."  
  
"Yeah so did I there for awhile." Johnny replied.  
  
"We got to get him to a hospital or he will be dead." Carly said from the floor. She was kneeling over Johnny pressing on the wound trying to judge if it was still bleeding.  
  
"Fuck! What the fuck are you doing to me TRYING to KILL ME!" Johnny screamed and then past out.  
  
Ignoring the outburst and the now unconscious guard Carly looked over to Sonny. "The wound has stopped bleeding, but he needs a hospital now Sonny or he's going to die. He lost a lot of blood we need to move him now."  
  
Sonny looked up at A.J. then at Carly weighing his options. "Ok A.J., you and Carly take one of the boats and get Johnny to the hospital. Not GH through, take him to Mercy. When you get to the docks there should be a car waiting. The keys are in the visor, get him to Mercy as fast as you can." Looking over at Carly he continued. "You stay with him while A.J. brings the car back for us, make sure you don't leave him alone. I'll send Zander to meet you there when we get him out of here."  
  
"Do you understand Carly? I'm trusting you with my family once again, don't fail me."  
  
Carly nodded her eye's filling with tears. "Your not going to kill us, are you?" Carly whispered. Sonny looked at Carly at the women who cheated on him, who betrayed him with his enemy and answered. "No."  
  
Carly squeezed her eyes shut and thanked god for Zander and her lives.  
  
Sonny stood, moved to stand in front of A.J., and put his hand out for A.J. to take. A.J. looked at Sonny's hand then at Sonny's face and reached out to shake the offered hand. Sonny smiled. "You did real good tonight A.J. I don't think Jason has been prouder to call his brother than he was tonight. And I just want to thank you."  
  
"You-Your welcome Sonny. But it was all my pleasure."  
  
A.J. looked down at the still kneeling Carly. "Let's go Carlybabes. Time for you to start pulling you weight, well more like carrying your own weight." A.J. laughed at his own joke to look over at Sonny and Carly who were both not laughing.  
  
"What I thought it was funny. Come on lets go." A.J. reaching down to put up the guards shoulders while Carly picked up his legs.  
  
"Jesus he is heavy." Carly grunted. Sonny just snorted watching their backs as they walked up the stairs and out of his view heading to the deck.  
  
"Good luck." Sonny whispered to an empty hall.  
  
Just then he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground followed by the anguished scream of Alcazar.  
  
~*~  
  
The scene that Jason and Elizabeth walked in on made Jason want to puke. Tied and gagged in a chair was Zander his shirt ripped opened with Brenda standing over him making paper-thin cuts along his chest with the finest knife Jason had ever seen.  
  
Alcazar was sitting in the chair in the corner jacking off to Brenda torturing Zander.  
  
There was so much blood running down Zander's chest that he was surprised the kid had enough strength to sit there and scream through the his gag.  
  
"Fuck." Jason exclaimed causing Alcazar to jump up his dick hanging out of his pants. Brenda looked over at them with mild interest before going back to cutting Zander.  
  
"You know Jason it's not nice to interrupt my play time." Brenda cooed.  
  
"Stop that shit right now, Brenda." Jason growled.  
  
Brenda stopped, looked up at Alcazar zipping up his pants, and turned to Jason once again jerking her gazed she notice Elizabeth for the first time and the gun she was pointing at her.  
  
"Well, I see you brought back up Jason. Since when does the great and powerful Sonny Corinithos let women in on business?" Brenda asked while turning back to Zander and resuming to cut him.  
  
Zander screamed in pain through the gag snapping Elizabeth out of the trace she was in since walking through the door seeing Zander being tortured, absently she wondered if Jason ever used the technique to get information out of someone.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the unsuspecting Brenda and lifted her gun to the psycho's head and answered her question. "Since you made it personal you fucking bitch." She yelled cocking her gun. "And I think Jason said to stop that shit."  
  
Brenda turned slightly and smirked at the other women. "What are you going to do, shot me little girl? Ha, you don't have it in you." Brenda turned the rest of the way around and took a step toward Elizabeth causing her to take one back.  
  
"I know all about you Elizabeth "Webber" things you don't even know." Elizabeth snorted in disbelief. "I do. I know that you held a gun on your own rapist and couldn't shot him." Elizabeth's eyes widen at the mention of her rape. Brenda smiled evilly at her and motion Alcazar to come forward with the flick of her wrist and continued."  
  
"I know that you were just poor little Lucky Spencer's girlfriend too weak to punish the man who took your innocence. Who pulled you down into the brushes that cold Valentine's night ripping your dress open, forcing himself in you taking whatever innocence, whatever cleanness you had left, leaving you, DIRTY and cold on the ground."  
  
Elizabeth recovered and regained her step she'd taken back. "Everyone knows that try again bitch."  
  
"I know the man that raped you was hired by your family." Elizabeth eyes grew wide and she turned white as a sheep right in front of everyone. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to shake the information out that she just acquired.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"Oh yes." Brenda said cheerfully. "Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes." She sang while dancing in a circle around Elizabeth coming to a stop in front of her again. She noticed that the gun wasn't pointed at her anymore but at the ground now.  
  
Jason realized that Elizabeth was panicking and went to move forward. "Eliza."  
  
"I don't think so Anger boy back up." Alcazar said blocking his way with a 44.  
  
Brenda glanced over her shoulder at Alcazar seeing he'd headed off Jason she turned back to Elizabeth taking another step forward. "I know that all you have ever been was weak. You let Lucky come back and rule you and your life. Forcing you way from the people you most wanted to be with. Making you give up the one thing that made you happy. Making you walk away from IT that beautiful April afternoon. Jesus, it took you finding out the boy didn't love you to call off that joke of a wedding." Brenda laughed.  
  
"Your pathetic, first your Lucky's girlfriend, then the women who lost Lucky, then the women who got him back, and now-now your just Jason Morgan's whore." Brenda sneered at her.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flashed and she shook herself. She was no one's anything. She was Elizabeth Webber damn it. She looked over at Zander bleeding still tied and gagged to the chair, then over to Jason who was in a glaring match with Alcazar, then back to the dead eyes of the psycho in front of her.  
  
She smiled and took a step toward Brenda and spoke. "I'm no one's whore you psycho bitch, but you are." Then she raised her gun and fired putting a hole in Brenda's head, killing her instantly.  
  
She felt nothing while shooting her, nothing while watching Brenda fall to the ground in a dead heap, and when Alcazar turned to find his lover dead, she felt nothing when his horror filled screamed entered the room.  
  
Isa  
  
Hope you enjoyed!! 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Alcazar's scream cut through the air jarring Skye awake. She opened her eyes and was surround by darkness. It wasn't a dream she thought. She was in the hands of one Luis Alcazar. He had once again made her the victim and she was damn tried of being his victim. No she thought she wasn't a victim because she was dreaming, yes that's right. She squeezed her eyes shut praying that when she opened them again that she wouldn't be welcomed by darkness, no when she opened her eyes she would be on Jax's couch waiting for her love to come home. Yes, she thought it was all some horrible nightmare.   
  
She opened her eyes and her strangled cry filled the room, it wasn't a dream he really has me. As soon as the thought enter her head she felt pain race through every injury that bastard had given her confirming the fact that she wasn't at home, she was on that monster's yacht and he had once again violated her.   
  
"Don't give up Skye." She said to herself. "Just don't give up and you'll be fine, girl."  
  
"Jax will come. Someone will come." She cried out. Oh, god who come for her. If Jax didn't she was sure that she would never be leaving this room, that she would be at his mercy till she did give up and die. 'No!' A voice screamed in her head. 'Don't give up if Jax doesn't come one of your brothers will.'  
  
A giggle erupted from her throat. "Yeah I'm sure Jason and A.J. are teaming up right now to rescue me, yeah right." She laughed again.   
  
She closed her eyes again waiting the darkness that she would come for her. It was probably the only thing coming for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Alcazar fell to the ground next to Brenda's body anger and grief flowing off him in waves.   
  
"Oh god baby don't be dead. Please don't be dead." He sobbed shaking the still form of his once lover.  
  
"Shut up." Came Jason's reply. "Elizabeth untie Zander."  
  
Elizabeth looked over to Jason then to Zander who was staring at her with wide eyes filled with what looked like relief, surprise, horror, and happiness combined. She walked over to him and reached down for the knife that was laying next to Brenda's dead body. She grabbed it just as Alcazar snapped his head up to face her.   
  
"You fucking bitch, you killed her. You killed her." He yelled standing up advancing toward Elizabeth. Her eyes widen seeing the evil in Luis gaze. She took a step back and lifted her arm to fire at Alcazar, but before she could he dropped to ground in a heap. Jason stood behind him holding his gun by the barrel. He had knocked him out with one slam of gun against the back of Alcazar's head.  
  
"Get Zander up out of that chair while I cuff him." Jason said pulling the handcuffs from his back pocket.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head and turned back to Zander. She walked over and slide the knife between his wrist to cut the rope that held him to the chair releasing his arms. Zander groaned through his gag as pain laced through his arms and chest. Elizabeth looked up at Zander hearing his groan.  
  
"Almost done Zander." She said while bending down to cut the ropes holding his legs down. She looked over at Jason who was checking the wound on Alcazar's head. "How long do you think he'll be out for?" She asked Jason.  
  
He looked up from Luis. "A hour maybe. We need to get him back to the boat before he wakes up."  
  
"FUCK!" came a muffled screamed from behind Elizabeth. She whipped back around to Zander noticing that he had pulled off the tape from his month and was spitting out his gag. She walked over to him and hugged him gently mindful of the cuts on his chest.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked.   
  
Zander blinked and blinked again. "I-I-I thought you would hate me now."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him long and hard before answering. Shaking her head she replied. "You have a lot to make up for my friend." And smiled.  
  
Zander closed his eyes at her words and thank god that she would give him a chance to make up for his fuck up's and man had he fucked up bad. He knew that now he should have never come to this god forsaken town. He opened up his eyes and started to say thank you, but was cut off by Jason.  
  
"Elizabeth we're not done here. Save the chit chat for later at the estate, we still have business here." He finished by leaning down and lifting Alcazar by his arm pits and dragging him out the door and down the hall leaving Zander and Elizabeth alone with Brenda's dead body.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Elizabeth said pulling at his wrist. Zander nodded and followed Elizabeth out wondering what other business they had here. Brenda's dead. Alcazar's captured. And despite everything he did they rescued him. So what was left?  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny watched as Jason dragged Alcazar towards him. He looked behind him again to make sure the stairs was clear and then back at Jason.   
  
Jason reached Sonny and looked around for Carly and A.J. Wondering where they were he asked Sonny.  
  
"Johnny's alive. A.J. and Carly left to take him to Mercy." Sonny replied.  
  
"Johnny's alive." Came Elizabeth's squeal from behind.  
  
Sonny glanced back at Elizabeth who was jumping up and down in excitement and nodded. Then looked over at Zander for the first time since learning everything the kid went through in his short life. His eyes took in his broken nose, then moved to the black eye he was sporting, it was so bad that his left eye was almost swollen shut, he then let his eyes wander down to his chest and gasped.   
  
Seeing the cuts and blood all over Zander's chest he pushed Jason out of his way and headed for Zander.  
  
"My god what did he do to you." Sonny whispered raising his eyes to Zander's.   
  
He startled to see that Zander had tears in his eyes. "Sonny I-I am so-"  
  
"What did he do to you." Sonny asked again.  
  
"He-he. She did it." Zander whispered.  
  
Sonny's eyes widen at his answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Sonny." Zander finally got out.  
  
Sonny looked up from Zander's mangled and bloody chest and shook his head. "It's going to be okay, kid." He wrapped one arm around Zander's shoulders and pulled the boy into a hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry Zander. She-It's my fault." He released Zander and step back.  
  
Looking over his shoulder he saw Elizabeth and Jason kissing against the wall. He laughed and cleared his throat. They pulled away from each other and look over at Sonny.  
  
"Come on we need to get that piece of shit in the boat" he said pointing to Alcazar "then we need to go and get Skye out of here, then set the bombs to sink this fucking thing. We still have lots to do."  
  
"Let's go." Jason and Elizabeth replied together.  
  
"Wait." Zander called after them. "What's Skye doing here?"  
  
Isa 


End file.
